Devil's Mistress
by CoffeeBooks
Summary: Every where she went the darkness followed. Orphaned and alone until one one day she fell in love, with a man harboring a dark secret. AU. Depicted by Jane Erye.
1. Sinful Child

"It is true! I saw something!" The young girl continued to cry out as she was dragged down the hall.

"Unbelievable," Her Aunt scorned as she gripped her wrist tightly, "You little liar!"

"I'm not a liar! There was something in the fireplace, I swear!"

Hearing the shouting from the hall a man of business collected himself in the next room. It was obvious the woman now standing before him retained a great deal of wealth to her name as he loitered in her household, her outfit emulating her pail skin as her eyes appeared drab. The room he was in was nearly half the size of his own household, decorated with fine furniture and high luminous ceilings.

Removing his glasses the trembling elderly man made an inquiry with a smack to his lips, "Is this the young girl, Mrs. Kein?"

Orihime stopped her fuss at the sight of him and her wrist was set free, knocked forward by her Aunt so quickly it jarred her.

"This is indeed."

Swiftly her Aunt left her side to properly take her seat on the old couch across from the stranger, leaving the twelve year old on display. She adjusted her gown until she was comfortable, raising a brow at the adviser as he examined the youth.

It appeared no better of an explanation was necessary from the lady as the man bent downward. The girl appeared timid, her auburn hair in a terrible mess as she bunched up her dress inside her fists.

"Orihime is it?" The stout man inquired as Orihime shrank in position. Raising his brows at her nervous nod he forced an excuse as he saw none, "What is the reason for posting adoption?"

The antiquated woman held herself respectively when reprimanding, "She's a hindrance to this household. She's a liar and she get's in the way."

He observed how the woman's contentious words barely afflicted the child. And after a brief silence between both family members he dismissed himself, withholding his thoughts. "I'll go get the papers then."

Once from sight Orihime grew closer to her Aunt who attempted not to share eye-contact with the adolescent beauty.

"You will be cursed as my parents watch your wickedness from above."

* * *

Her first day was dishonorable. She had not yet fully stepped inside the doors before being acclaimed a sinful child, already earning herself the name with her relatives assistance. When disrobing in front of the other girls her dress was taken from her possession as all else, though she had never truly believed to have owned it from the beginning.

From that day on she wore the schools horrid uniform and ate the simply rotten food she was given. She grew to cast any of her opinions aside and remained silent inside the school unless asked to speak, slowly growing faded in the background.

She had no one. She was an outcast.

In the midst of being surrounded by several others it seemed she never did right by them, withstanding another affliction.

"Look at it."

Orihime knelt on the grass, turned away, pretending not to hear the taunting voice from behind her. Even avoiding simple conflict was impossible. She had now made the mistake of revealing her coloured hair in the sunlight as she picked her favourite flower. "Ridiculous." Orihime paused, about to acknowledge the voice when she felt her hair being harshly tugged. Trying to figure out which girl was assaulting her she attempted to turn but the aggressor yanked harder.

"Excuse me-," Orihime cringed, trying to keep her long locks from tearing out. The girl hadn't answered when suddenly Orihime heard a '_snip' _causing her to panic, "Why are you cutting my hair?"

Just then the girls accomplice came to view. "Because your hair color is too bright."

"It's disgusting and sinful." Another concluded.

Orihime sat in shock as the anonymous girl continued to tug and rip at her hair with dull scissors.

In reality her attackers were positively jealous of her prim and proper mane. To them it meant she had been taken care of, pampered before she arrived. Orihime then did not know this as a young girl, but if she had, she would have deemed it to be a lie.

"Stop that!" From what appeared to be three girls attacking her Orihime heard a forth unfamiliar voice cry out in the distance. "Back off!"

Before she knew it the old rusty pair of scissors landed on the grass next to her as well as her fallen locks. When Orihime reached for the discarded remnants she quickly caught a glimpse of the girls who fled with tearful hazed eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Orihime was too distraught to realize the voice was now beside her. She couldn't fool anyone, still hiding her face. "Y-yes. Thank you."

"Don't worry," The girl prided as she sat down next to the victim, "I wont let them do it again."

Orihime's last tear fell as she looked to the dark haired girl in disbelief.

"My name is Tatsuki. What's yours?"

* * *

Weeks later Orihime successfully grew her hair by nearly two centimeters.

After that day when the young girls met Tatsuki styled her hair as another kind gesture, the auburn locks barely reaching her shoulders. She had been getting used to having shorter hair, resisting the temptation to play with loose strands as they fell from her bonnet.

Glancing over she saw Tatsuki dare take notice of the rain outside the window as their teacher covered a new math lesson.

Tatsuki was well aware she was supposed to be paying attention. She just simply couldn't help but think of her future as her teacher's lessons failed to contain any of her interest. It was Tatsuki's second year now and the story was, girls never get adopted at Lerwitt school at her age; they simply live life as a student till they're old enough to find stable work and are forced to move away. It was as terrible assumption but even Tatsuki believed it to be true, tapping her fingers to her desk. As a small girl she dreamt of a much different life, not accepting of the fact she would be spending her next few years in a prison such as the school house. It was absolutely unbearable for her to think of how she was now going through her fifth year.

"Think we'll ever get adopted?" Tatsuki whispered to her friend one desk over.

"I believe you might." Orihime tried to pay attention to the teacher as she answered, watching the rain cut down the window pane. "I never will."

Tatsuki's eyes snapped open when hearing Orihime's appalling statement, she felt they were of no difference as she choked loudly, "What do you mean?"

All the girls inside the class froze as the teacher whipped her body around to face them. Her dark brown eyes ran over them, analyzing each student closely. When connecting gazes with a skittish girl placed in the seat behind Orihime, she received her answer, "It wasn't me. It was her!"

The girls sloppy hand gesture made the teacher pinpoint both girls, stealing sight of Orihime first as she stalked closer. "Was it you child?"

"Yes mam." Orihime replied orderly.

Tatsuki couldn't believe her friends odd behaviour. "No mam! It was me which disturbed the class."

"Silence Arisawa!" The tempered elder woman slapped the desk with her teaching stick, her stare directing back towards Orihime as she contained herself. "Even if that is so, then this makes you a _liar,_ Inoue Orihime."

Orihime wasn't afraid, not in the slightest, yet, she closed her eyes in pain; because of the _word_ chosen.

"I've heard far too many story's of your sinful behavior child." Orihime ignored her interfering classmates as the woman ordered. "On your seat! Let's go, get up!"

With her grip on Orihime's arm she tugged her upward to stand straight on the ledge of her chair. Tatsuki winced, watching her closest friend receive humiliation.

"Girls pay attention! Lying is a sin, and sinful behavior will not be rewarded." Backing away the slender woman let Orihime stand on her own. "For the rest of the night you will remain here on this chair even after class is dismissed. You are not to speak with any one, nor is anyone aloud to speak with her until she learns to rid her demons. Is that understood?"

"Yes mam!" The class echoed.

* * *

She swerved inside the black with determination in her step. Tatsuki wasn't about to abandon her friend even if she did get caught, she didn't care.

Finally she reached the right doorway when she heard a slight echo of a voice.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked when entering the school room, spotting a shaking figure in the moonlight.

The poor girl quickly turned back to see Tatsuki coughing by the door, her eyes already adjusted to the dark.

"Tatsuki," The girl wept, remaining stable on the chair as her knee's shook. "You must leave!"

Tatsuki ran to her presenting her with her spare blanket. "Come on, Orihime. Get down from there."

Orihime continued to stare at the walls when stepping from her chair, refraining from wiping her tears as Tatsuki covered her shoulders.

The girls eyes would not move away from the corner.

"I'm scared, Tatsuki."

"Relax, it's okay." Her friend quickly uttered.

"No-," Orihime's breath cut short, "I-I heard something. T-They are here."

The girl was really beginning to alarm her best friend.

"Orihime, what are you-"

Just then Orihime witnessed something move in the black.

"Shh! Tatsuki, we should go back. We have to go back!"

"What? Are you mad?" Tatsuki roughly opposed, "We can't go back or they'll catch you!"

Orihime swallowed, her hardened stare still focused on the shadow meters away.

"Staying here would be much worse."


	2. A New Home

Orihime made her way over to Tatsuki's room before dinner was finished. As close friends they certainly hadn't been kept in the same dorms, but she was however very familiar with it's location.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime peaked passed the door to see her friend faced away a few beds back. "I-I brought you some bread."

"Thank you." Currently kicking her feet over the filthy floors she received Orihime's leftovers. "I wonder what they have planned for us."

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself when noticing Tatsuki's perturbed stare. Gripping the fabric of her oversized thin nightgown she swayed it from side to side, hearing Tatsuki sniffle before she rubbed at her nose. "You should change to something warmer."

Tatsuki ignored her suggestion and fired back a question of her own with narrowed yet caring eyes, "What's going on with you, Orihime?"

"Uh-h," Orihime let go of her skirt.

She was surprised when her raven haired friend paused, looking her kindheartedly in the eye. "You're really scaring me." Readjusting her position on her rickety lower half of the bunk bed she made sure to make room, patting the mattress gingerly for her to take a seat.

"I'm sorry." Orihime felt injured by her friends worry. "But, that's the reason why I came to talk to you."

"Don't be sorry." Her friend insisted as the room hit a deafening silence.

Preparing herself, Orihime remained standing for what she was about to say.

"Tatsuki, you are my best friend." She stated proudly and gave a dignified heavy sigh. "And because you are my best friend, you should know that I would never lie to you." Tatsuki nodded her head and let her continue. "In fact, I don't think I've ever told a single lie in my life other than yesterday, if that was in fact a lie? I was cause of the noise too."

Tatsuki's brows creased. "Orihime, but you-"

Every student at Lerwitt spoke of Orihime's absurd stories. She was well aware that Tatsuki heard them as well.

"I know they think I'm crazy," The auburn haired girl cast out bluntly, "The teachers think I'm crazy and that I lie because they haven't seen what I've seen with their own eyes. It was the same with my Aunt." Orihime stared at the floor, thinking back to the day it all started. "I am here, because I saw something, something terrible back at my old home. It was possible my Aunt had been frightened by my stories, or even never cared to be involved with me. But that day _it_ appeared before me, in day light, and I broke a really expensive vase trying to get away." Tatsuki hit confusion as her friend partially hid her face. "As soon as my Aunt saw the vase she thought I broke it on purpose and made everything up. She probably thought I had a tantrum and broke it out of spite." Orihime felt her eyes sting as her sadness enveloped her. "That same day I was given up."

Still in her seat, Tatsuki placed a hand on her best friends shoulder and waited patiently for her to calm. As much as she was afraid to ask, Tatsuki did want to know what she meant by _it_. "Orihime, what has been following you?"

Playing with her tongue the girl was still uneasy over telling Tatsuki the truth. She tried to let go as she gripped her knee's tightly but it was Tatsuki's opinion that mattered the most to her. With a weary sigh she attempted not to shake and closed her eyes.

"A demon."

Orihime refused to look at Tatsuki, afraid her reaction would be just like everyone else's as she bat her eyes free of the salty water that collect beneath her eyes.

"I feel I own a terrible curse. And I very much believed my parents felt the same, they hated me before they died." Her best friend watched her break apart in frustration, trying to understand the girls pain. "How am I supposed to find a family with such a story?"

Tatsuki's resolve was solid; She promised to be there for her.

And it was very difficult for Tatsuki to say but she did have faith in her friends confession, no matter how crazy. "I believe you, Orihime."

The tearful child gave her friend a trying smirk while attempting to hide despair.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Tatsuki," Orihime confessed as she dropped her head, "They are not kind creatures."

And she had the _mark_ to prove it.

* * *

_Each night Orihime prayed for safety inside the school house, thankful to be surrounded by others even being as they knew nothing of the dark. _

_She prayed not only to god, but to her brother; for she had never admired a man in such ways. He was kind, generous and brave._

_He was the only man she had ever truly known and e__ach day since his passing Orihime moved forward alone and misguided. She reminisced his memory each night to give her strength, to give her hope. She would tell him about the people she met and things that happened to her during the day as if he was still listening, each night the same; she would tell him she loved him and missed him, only to never receive any response._

_Curling up beneath her frayed sheets, she closed her eyes tight. She could still picture her brother there next to her with his charming smile that made her feel comfortable and warm against the frigid cold._

_She tried so hard to drift off to sleep but she couldn't help but feel awake and uncomfortable, as if, she was being watched._

_As Orihime peered passed her blankets she could see it, him, a tall dark man placed in the corner beyond the other girls beds as each child lay asleep undisturbed. Her heart raced and she felt as if she should scream, rendered unable. She was frozen solid as a terrible chill ran over her skin, only to focus on the pair of amethyst eyes looking back at her, emulating the light of the moon._

_As the man watched her she knew she would remember the colour of those eyes forever._

_At every moment, she was being watched. In each single second, she belonged to a terrible curse._

* * *

Orihime waited outside of Tatsuki's bedroom in the corridor, watching the heavy rainfall outside the wide open windows. It was right about the time everyone was waking up for late breakfast, all student's passing her on their way out.

Taking a step forward Orihime watched the girls pass the corner before opening the bedchamber to survey the room. As she crept inside a girl strange to Orihime stood, packing away her used clothes.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime stuttered feeling caught. "Is Tatsuki here?"

The confused girl blinked back at her. "She left this morning."

As the stranger was about to leave Orihime desperately requested, "W-where did she go?"

"I don't know," The girl sharply snapped as she eyed her, "She was with Mrs. Winley."

With Orihime's eyes on Tatsuki's bed the girl left her to stand alone.

_They couldn't possibly have taken her_,' she thought as she nervously covered her mouth, '_It wasn't her fault.' _The sound of a nearby clock attracted her attention and when she realized she was alone she ran for the door, heaving breaths seeping from her lungs as she panicked.

"Excuse me, child!" Mrs. Winley gripped her shoulders after the young girl collided into her side. "What's the meaning of this?"

When Orihime realized who it was, she beckoned, "Mrs. Winley! Where is Tatsuki? Where is she?"

"Calm yourself, Miss Inoue," The woman's eyes narrowed as she stepped back and gathered her hands before herself. "It was decided the two of you be separated for your misbehavior. She will no longer be attending this school."

The woman's words cut her, cold and sharp.

In denial that what her teacher told her could not be true, she wept.

"Come girl." The elderly woman intruded her thoughts. "The head master wishes to speak with you."

As Orihime walked the halls with the woman in silence, the girl searched for the sight of Tatsuki's face. Her best friend was the only one who understood her, the reason Orihime could grow her hair as long as she wanted and kept her secrets without making her feel foolish.

She had been so careless as to drag Tatsuki down with her this time.

* * *

A few years later things hadn't changed for Orihime, her social wounds only more painful as she had grown older.

"There you are, Head master." The woman announced slightly aggravated as she moved Orihime inside and shut the door.

She could still not do right by Mrs. Winley, now entering the main office out of protest towards her innocence. There had been many visits such as this from Miss Inoue as a girl and she was entirely worn to the ideals of her head master by now, however, she was still unaware that she had done something wrong.

Her Head Master was turned from her, ignoring her arrival. Dark hair topped his head as he muttered ever-so-quietly to himself in her presence. His voice was finicky and distant as he hadn't appeared to of made any sence.

In her years of adoption Orihime had the pleasure of seeing the man annually, curious to his _off_ behavior.

"I know not of why I am here." His longing silence led her unable to approach the be-stilled figure when she repeated, "Sir? I know not of why I'm here." She started to wonder if the man was even going to speak as he was usually quite lively, noticing the room was only accompanied by the dreary outside light of the window as it poured.

"Head master?"

The man moved only slightly, exuding a long raspy breath as he dropped his hand.

"My dear girl." Orihime could now see the side of his face as his voice became unfamiliar. "I only feel-" She felt her body grow cold as she witnessed them, the haunting eyes which followed her around the school at night, the fluttering purple rings now pinned on her figure. "-it's been quite some time since our last meet."

Orihime turned breathless as she backed away. "No-" It was all she could muster before she ran for the door.

When making her move the man leaped from his seat straight after her.

"Come here!" He yelled in a mutated tone.

Orihime recognized the throaty voice from her restless nights as she ran out to the hall, it was the voice from her terrible nightmares. It couldn't be real, she thought as she ran. It wasn't possible this _thing_ could be following her at a time such as this, in a _body _during that time of day. It was dark but it was only noon as the rain continued to poor, and in her years of this chaotic chase she knew by now that _it_ could only find her in the black of night.

_'It's impossible_,' she heeded amongst her mess of thoughts; Thoughts of where to hide, who to ask for help, how to get away. Everyone she knew was at supper, she was alone.

As Orihime reached the front of the school she glanced back to see the man was still following, swiftly pacing down the halls as his violaceous eyes hunted her.

It made her believe that if everyone thought she was crazy, she just might be.

_This is a nightmare. This isn't real._

The tears streaming from her cheeks hit the cold pavement outside the schoolyard as she escaped. She needed to get far away from such a horrible place, racing from the buildings property. The rain began to soak through her dress as she ran through tall grass in her ratty boots.

While catching her breath she slowly paced and reached the top of a far off hill. Looking back, she saw the man wasn't in the clearing, or anywhere in sight for that matter.

Orihime then stood alone shaking and wet. As she breathed heavier it was almost as if her mind became clear, and she decided to never go back, ever.

It was a major realization for her.

The chances of ever being adopted were slim for any girl, especially herself and at her age. In statement, she would never be free if she stayed amidst such hollowness. She might as well try living her life on the street. In the events of being followed by demons, she knew now that it was a game of cat and mouse.

This plan was always never an ideal choice for her. She could be kidnapped or attacked living inside such a small town alone. She had no history with men other than her brother so she had no idea how to deal with them. Her father and her had a very short-lived relationship, and amongst all reasons she could die of starvation while trying her best to scavenge.

But now, damaged as she looked back towards the old school house she knew she could never be more alone.

She was too afraid to go back.

And she knew now, that the demons may follow her no matter where she went, deciding she would rather run free then be imprisoned by them.

If they wanted her, she would run. If they found her, she would leave them behind.

After walking passed woods and open fields Orihime realized she needed to ask for help if she wanted a place to stay, dry and away from the cold. It had been hours and she had been completely barren of tears and emotionally exhausted as she dragged her feet towards an upcoming barn. Walking cautiously she reached the other side, passing horses in their stalls as she peered towards the back of a large building.

Once Orihime reached the back porch of a large establishment in front of her, she collapsed, trying to decide what to do.

Attempting to get her emotions in order, she fell unaware of a man staring at her a few feet away.

"Miss?" Orihime could hardly hear him as the rain had poured too greatly. "Are you alright?"

He appeared to be a kind man even though his body and face remained cloaked from the downpour. He could see she was distraught as she glanced up to him, her weeping unforgettable to him as he helped her. She wanted to speak but she simply couldn't stop it, holding her breath as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Come. Come inside," The man encouraged, wrapping an arm over her waste and shoving open the door.

She was welcomed to a warm room, a fire burning in the corner as a smaller woman entered with a fiery tone. "Renji, have you fed the horses yet?"

Orihime suddenly felt terrible for intruding, trying to prepare herself for her first encounter with the owners. "I-I am so sorry to disturb you." She purged, wiping her face free of her damp hair which stuck to her skin as she sniffled.

"It's quite alright," The man spoke tranquilly as he removed his hat to reveal his long red tied back hair. "You appeared to have been in some trouble."

The petite woman instantly ran to her side after seeing her state and pulled forward her knitting chair. "Please, have a seat."

Orihime bat her eyes and shrunk till she reached the old chair, still cautious of her surroundings.

"My name is Rukia, and this is my husband, Renji Abarai." The raven haired woman reached a kettle attached to the fireplace. "What is your name?"

The shaking younger girl softly stuttered, "Orihime Inoue."

The husband looked at her concerned and cut to the more important issue. "What appears to be the matter, Miss?"

"Well I- Um-," Orihime carefully distorted the truth, "I had been chased by a strange man? I lost him somewhere in the woods but I had to abandon my cart?"

"I could search for your cart for you." The man earnestly suggested.

"Oh, please no," Orihime pleaded and quickly conjured, "That is not necessary. The man was probably an urchin and took it with him."

"Well, Orihime," The wife questioned the name and nodded her head, "You are welcome to stay with us here until you get on your feet."

Orihime's hazel eyes gaped open, taking a risk on the opportunity. "Oh no! Please, let me pursue work if you have any feasible? You own quite a farm a ways back. I could help tend the animals for you? Such a large property is burdensome to take care of on your own."

"Oh dear heavens! You really must of not seen the entirety of the estate," The woman began to laugh as her husband grew a grin. "Thank you ever so much, but this is not our property."

Orihime looked back and forth, noticing the woman's worn apron. Her husband then removed his jacket, revealing his tattoo's as well as his dirt covered slacks.

"We are mere servants in this household, Miss Inoue. Our Master leaves for days and even months on end. We have quite a large staff as is." Rukia could sense the news was of some discomfort to the stranger. "However, we could inquire him of your job interest once he arrives back, if you wish?"

Her kind gesture made the girl smile. "Thank you ever so much! Really, thank you."

The husband then caught his wife's attention and a nod of approval. "Till then you can stay in one of our spare rooms."

Once Orihime was washed and dried she had been given an extra pair of clothes for bed. The two women sought to reach her bedroom as they conversed, Orihime entirely grateful for their hospitality as she felt her excitement bubble.

The one candle Rukia carried was only strong enough to light the hallway a few feet in front of her, dark as they carried forward. From the small amount of the surroundings Orihime had seen she could already tell it was a wealthy home, soon spotting a set of two large portraits on her left side.

"Here we are, Miss Inoue." Rukia opened the nearest door. "I will wake you in the morning for breakfast. You can meet the rest of the staff then."

The room was warm with coloured wallpaper. The fire Rukia earlier prepared as Orihime earlier bathed now crackled in the corner, showing the craftsmanship of the painted wooden bed set. She had to admit to herself that the plush covers and multiple pillows looked inviting.

Ultimately, it was the perfect room for a girl of her character.

"It's been a while since we've had use for this room," Rukia thoughtfully recalled, "I've maintained it ever since, so it's nice to have some company."

"Thank you." Orihime felt as if her body was afloat. "It's absolutely beautiful."


	3. Meet the Master

Orihime was very particular about her appearance that morning, making sure to neatly hide her vibrant hair as well as bathe her skin using the decorative basin and pitcher provided on her dresser. After having received extra clothing she striped from her nightgown, seeing as her own clothes still remained in the washing process. She found her room made it so simple for her to get dressed compared to what she was used to.

She even had her very own mirror, quite useful.

For her upcoming work Rukia had given her a very well fitted faded dark green housekeeping gown as well as an apron. It was lovely even though she was yet to have been offered a position inside the grand household, she found it well suited her as she examined her figure. She could only pray she would be accepted, deciding she was finally ready to leave her bedroom. She very much wished to explore the rest of the home as she had seen very little, making her way towards the staircase.

When Orihime reached the bottom step she caught the glance of an slightly older woman. Her blue eyes were wide, taking in the girls unexpected appearance and she held her dress. "You must be the new girl? Mrs. Abarai asked me to accompany you." Orihime noticed her fine beauty mark as she beamed a smile. The woman was cereal, her golden unhidden hair in a braided bun, her dress patterned and refined. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, a household chambermaid."

"My name is Orihime Inoue, Mrs. Matsumoto." The girl looked to the floor. "And well, I've yet been given a position at this institution."

Rangiku spouted with a wave of her hand, "No worries young one. There are many positions in this homestead. I'm sure you'll find one right away. Besides, Mrs. Abarai tells me you've quite the head on you. One so intelligent will suit us nicely, and I could always use some help with cleaning."

"She told you that?" Greatly appreciative of her compliment Orihime followed the chambermaid once being invited, curious as to how Mrs. Abarai found out about her education.

It was her first time seeing the estate during the light of day and she was greatly astonished. The night before she had entered through one of many downstairs halls and the front door was mistakenly at the other end. There were many passageways and corridors to fascinate, though the view was what had been the most unanticipated, with forests and mountains in sight from miles away Orihime felt to be inside a dream. She could watch horses trot about in their confinement in the bright sun as their caretaker's feed, even faintly spotting Renji on his way back from tending the stables as they continued to venture.

The new arrival was surprised when her tour guide halted abruptly.

"This hallway, close to many other rooms, is the Master's corridor," Rangiku's tone grew cold, "It is, very important that only housekeepers are permitted, understand?"

"Yes, Mrs." The abandoned hallway lacked light as there were no windows but one, which had been sealed. Orihime wondered at what point she would be able to meet the man if he was frequently absent. "What manner of man is he?"

"Master Kurosaki?" Rangiku was busy watching her step as they floated down another flight of stairs, her voice smooth as she counseled, "He is prudent in matters of work, and very knowledgeable. He can be gone for weeks or months on end when working, leaving us sharp for we are never aware of when he will arrive." Orihime waited as Rangiku assessed the alignment of a portrait. "His mannerism's,- well, he can be a bit discourteous."

Orihime gave the woman a questionable look, that of which was ignored and thereafter she hadn't given it a second thought.

Many workers were on sight but none to which Orihime was formerly introduced. She would later make time of it during her stay if she found it fitting. In such a large home she knew she was bound to meet people on occasion.

Proceeding to the kitchen she realized there was no one in sight, eyes examining. The room itself was filled with it's necessary components, a large cast iron stove, large wooden preparation table and brick floors with an interesting block pattern. She also couldn't help but notice, on the ledge of a cut out window across the room was a sleeping cat, it's body curled on nicely folded cloth in the sunlight as it's stomach rose and fell.

"This is the kitchen," Mrs. Matsumoto carried on, "Most servants eat in this area but you will be dining at my table until we find you a position."

Orihime noticed that Mister and Mrs. Abarai, the only people she was familiar with, were no where to be seen during her tour. "Where does Mrs. Abarai and her husband eat?"

"Mh?" Rangiku's proud smile was put on hold. "Her and her husband live downstairs. They take care of the stables so they wouldn't usually be found here."

"Who's this Rangiku?"

Orihime was caught off-guard by a small woman holding a potted plant behind her, her dark hair wrapped in a small knit bonnet as she blinked towards the stranger.

"This is Orihime Inoue. She's waiting for a new position here," Rangiku introduced, "Miss Inoue, this is Miss Hinamori."

Orihime tipped her head. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," Momo gave a smile and moved forward with the watered and misplaced plant. "I trust I will be seeing you later then, Miss Inoue."

Letting her arms fall to her sides Matsumoto decided they would return to the tour.

It was a long while before both walked outdoors to survey the green property. Reaching the gardens Orihime wished she could stay the entire day standing in the same spot. With the current sunlight and previous fresh downpour the day before the air held a cleansing scent. There were several arrangements of flowers amidst the property, all delightful but none compared to the side stoned path containing her favourite flower. Refraining from being rude she contently held her excitement towards the area and promised herself that afterward when she had the time, she would visit.

"Excuse me ladies." Rukia made a sudden appearance behind them. "Miss Inoue, I have propagated a position for you."

* * *

"This is Nel tu Odelschwanck. A protégée under the guardianship of the Master."

The girl before her was seven years old, her large eyes sparkling emerald as she looked up to Orihime. She had on a fine yellow dress with rounded shoes that she then clamped together to click her heels. Her short brunette hair had been pulled into a ponytail and tied with a thick green ribbon as the girl tilted her head.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss." The girl slurred in German, revealing her wide toothed smile as she curtsied.

"You as well," Orihime spoke swiftly in her foreign tongue.

"In short I acquire for you to be Nel's teacher," Rukia encouraged with a caring smile after Orihime's impressive display, "She's been walking around uneducated with spare time on her hands and we are in need of a governess. It would be a great favor to us if you'd influence the child's mind with an education such as your own. She's in need of learning more of the English language and civil behavior. Are you willing?"

It was true that along with her years in child care, she had studied a great deal to make herself more suitable for a future job.

This was now her chance, as the small child gave Orihime a look she could not refuse.

Nel even slightly reminded her of herself at that age, innocent and insecure. She would want nothing more than to take care of the foreign girl, knowing the young protégée would need someone there for her if the Master was always on business.

It was also in her caring nature to never decline.

.  
.

"I accept the offer."

.  
.

* * *

"Nel? Are you paying attention?"

"Yes Miss," She replied in off-put English, messing through her books. "I'm just becoming distracted."

"Would you like to study something else?" Orihime constructed, "We could start English and leave Math for later?"

Nel grumbled as she fidgeted, "Hmm, something more fun."

Orihime bit her lip. "How about, today we finish English and I will teach you some notes on the piano tomorrow?"

Nel eyes widened as she hollered, "Really? Wow, you know how to play piano?"

"Yes." Nels reaction caused Orihime to chuckle. "I can teach you to paint as well. But for now, you need to focus on your most important work and apply yourself if you want to become a proper lady."

Looking down at the board perched next to her Nel reached for the chalk. "I want to practice my writing."

"That's a perfect idea." Orihime smiled at the child's charm.

Sitting in a small library the girls had created their entirely own world. They talked for hours and days on end, creating a special and irregular bond. They painted together, told jokes and Orihime had succeeded in finally teaching Nel one song on the piano, alongside improving Nel's knowledge on simple English phrases. Orihime had not a care in the world as she took on her role. Her only priority was to spend time with the girl, happily entranced in the life she created, almost as if the dark days had never happened.

She would draw when she had free time, after lessons or inside her bedroom before saying goodnight. She even worked her way through a series of painting's as she helped Nel practice, painting the bridge just below the stables as Nel attempted to paint a frog which hopped away half way through.

She was happy, getting to know Rukia and Renji better was great for her. She even met a very interesting man by the name of Ikkaku and his closest friend Yumichika who worked as repairmen about the house. She now knew the elderly man, Tessai, who worked in the kitchen as well as the many women who cleaned with Rangiku.

But out of everyone she had met so far, she believed there to be only one left.

.

It was nearly a month later when the two sat in the same place, in the same seats for yet another lesson. Orihime had been watching the horses outside, drawing a new sketch as Nel recited poetry. She was enjoying the verses as the sun set, content when feeling a small draft from the partially cracked window reach her bare skin.

Just then Nel stopped reading and gave a heavy sigh, still eying her box that Mrs. Matsumoto left behind.

"You're really improving." Orihime turned away from the view to see the girl looking displeased. "What's wrong?"

Nel closed her books then played with her dress, asking impatiently, "Can I open it now?"

Orihime smiled and shut the window as Nel stared at the box which Orihime previously told her to ignore. "Alright, you can now. I'd like to see what you were given."

The girl jumped excitedly from her chair and ran across the library, clapping her hands before unwrapping and lifting the lid.

"Wow!" Nel dug her hands inside as Orihime curiously made her way over. "New toys!"

She looked to see Nel holding a beautifully maintained doll. There were a several miniature household items inside as well, the most quaint and favorable of Orihime's to be a tiny chair with a lace pillow. The governess smirked while watching her student place the items so perfectly together as if reenact a play on the carpet, her imagination sparking to life.

Kneeling down next to her she watched the girl play on the rug. "Where did you get these from, Nel? Did Mrs. Matsumoto tell you who brought them?"

The child blinked and pursed her lips, thinking back to when Rangiku left the box and grinned, "Master sent them in the mail."

"Really?" It had been a while since Orihime had heard him mentioned.

Busy with her toys, Nel simply nodded her head.

It was nice for the governess to see the child so happy, requesting in the girl's language. "Would you tell me of him?"

As Nel moved around her doll she moiled for an answer, knowing her teacher had never previously met the man. "H-he has a grumpy face."

Orihime chuckled as Nel grew a smirk. "Well, he must be nice if he gave you those."

"Yep." Nel frantically nodded again as she picked up the doll, carefully examining the face. "She is really pretty."

The doll had perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes that came to life inside the child's mind. It caused Nel to joke in a childish manner as she attempted to scare her governess, "She's pail, like the ghost that haunts this house and roams the halls at night, attacking the innocent!"

Orihime's brows creased at Nel's sudden dark burst of laughter, returning her speech to English. "-What nonsense."

She fell disappointed of Nels trickery, rising to her feet when someone appeared at the doorway.

It was unusual to see Rukia stand so formerly as she then asserted towards the matron, "Miss Inoue, will you come with me please?"

By Rukia's tone of voice she only naturally assumed the purpose of her surprise visit.

* * *

"This was very sudden." Orihime remarked as she quickly followed Rukia down the restricted halls.

"We were aware of his arrival, yes, though not this early. The servants are busy helping ready the place so I must join them afterwards." Rukia quickly whipped back to examine Orihime's gown, padding out any wrinkles or dust. "Are you ready?"

Orihime wasn't feeling particularly nervous, but she was beginning to think that she should have been, simply judging by Rukia's attitude.

"Uh, yes Mam!"

Rukia then pushed the door open, waiting for Orihime to enter before closing it behind them both.

The room was dark as it was nearly nightfall, enveloping a section of his reading room. There were several bookshelves for such a small space, novels sprawled over a large desk as she soon took sight of him; A figure resting on one of the opposing two chairs in front of the fireplace, positioned as if not to acknowledge their existence with his back turned.

"Miss Inoue as you requested," Rukia presented and Orihime took it as her que to approach in silence.

When reaching the man's side she noticed something, he was holding her book of sketches, speaking in an unexpectedly urbane voice. "Have a seat."

Perching on the diminutive couch Orihime fell stunned by what she saw.

The man held her things with careful but strong hands, his position facing the fire as his eyes remained focused on her art. Seeing his handsome features for the first time she realized he wasn't at all the old man she had pictured in her mind. He was lean and tall with a terribly deep enthralling voice.

"Rangiku gave me these. Did you draw them?"

He carried a look of disdain towards her pictures as his brows were furrowed, his hair the most interesting shade of orange as he ran a hand behind his neck.

"Y-Yes," He hadn't gratified her with a look even as she responded, "Master Kurosaki."

He froze by the name, ignoring her formality. "Are you completely satisfied with them?"

She was beginning to feel her heart rate rise, slightly embarrassed as he looked over her recent work.

"No."

"I see," He expressed sentiment as his long fingers traced the paper, "And how long have you been with us?"

"Over a month now," Her voice shook.

.

Just then his amber eyes locked to hers for the very first time and his shoulders raised, making her feel suspended.

"What's your tale, Miss Inoue?" He asked guilefully, his eyes belittling and traveling over her appearance as she froze,- if not to disturb them.

The girl was enthralled, distracted. She blinked bashfully as she felt her cheeks fluster. "Pardon?"

"Your tale of woe," He hastened, "All have them."

"I have no tale of woe, Master." Shrinking nervously in her position Orihime became fidgety. "I grew up in my Aunts fine home, a home quite like this."

The man eyed her impudently. "Then why leave your Aunt?"

"Well-," Orihime began to wonder just how much he earlier studied her, understanding from his look that he had knowledge of her past. "She cast me aside."

"Why?" He asked appearing disgruntled without a care to his composure. The girl was slow with her answer so he explained, "I have all my employees complete background checks, Miss Inoue."

Amber eyes forced her to swallow her pride as she wove her fingers together, taking a small breath, "She disliked me greatly, and,- I was a burden."

His stare became sharper. "And where are your parents?"

"Dead."

Her response made him pause, his eyes remaining focused on her as he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair.

Orihime was well aware he knew of her past now, unknowingly giving him a threatened glance before looking away from him.

Placing her pictures and portraits neatly inside her book he brought up her work with his protégée. "In the matters of my daughter, the girl whom you've been intrusted," Orihime's eyes flickered back to him to examine if he was honestly being truthful. He was certainly too young to be Nel's father. "She has improved a great deal in her studies since you've arrived, so please, continue with your work."

Standing near by, Rukia was pleased to hear the approval as Orihime let out a faint sigh.

"Miss Inoue has been a great help thus far. I'm very glad she's found us," Rukia prided.

Turning his head to the small woman waiting in the dark, the man quipped and swiftly waved his hand for her to leave, "Don't bother giving her character."

Orihime tried not to appear greatly offended when he turned back to face her, eyes avoiding hers as he lifted her possessions.

She was hesitant upon taking them, wondering if she had possibly made a bad impression.

.

"You are dismissed."


	4. This Demon

It had lasted for quite some time as they ate, interfering with discussion; A song playing on a distant piano caused by heavy fingers.

Rangiku and Orihime had just finished their lunch with Nel as the loud melody continued, Mrs. Matsumoto now clearing her plate. Orihime herself couldn't help but think of him as she heard his music, finally answering Rangiku's earlier question.

"I am unsure as to if it went well."

Feeling slightly queasy she rested on the windows ledge. Despite her worries about the meeting, his music calmed her._  
_

The chambermaid laughed, "No worries child. He's usually so inflicting. From what I heard it genuinely seemed rather amiable of him."

The two ladies were surprised to hear the piano come to a halt, now filling the household with utter silence as wood clacked shut.

Oddly enough Orihime grimaced, saddened by the disappearance of menial noise. "You find that man amiable?"

"In his own compelling way."

Orihime christened herself a fool for finding him anything related to amiable, but Rangiku had phrased it perfectly.

Ignoring the absurd conversation Orihime peered outside toward the stables, spotting Rukia on her way inside. She wondered how many horses they had, if she could ride them. She had never done such things before and wondered, that if in her new life it was possible to make such friends as Tatsuki once again. She wanted to know what it would be like to travel, to see the town, becoming enveloped in questions involving the property as Nel finished her food.

"Mrs. Matsumoto?"

As the woman cleared dishes she hesitated. "Oh, please dear. As I suggested, you can call me Rangiku."

Orihime smirked briefly, looking back to the view. "Have you ever been passed the mountains, Rangiku?"

"Nay child." The older woman vigorously shook her head in the background. "I've yet to go afar."

"It's quite sad." Orihime expressed her interest of travel opposed to her experience. "I wish to see the world. It's fairly lonely inside these walls."

Having now cleared the table entirely Mrs. Matsumoto teased and laughed which then caused Orihime to pout. "The Master's been abroad. I highly recommend inquiring him for his instruction."

* * *

It was a few days later was when Orihime saw him next. He was busy speaking with two men over in-depth matters of business outdoors.

She couldn't help being curious of his work upon noticing him. She was a woman so unfamiliar with men that something about him muddled her intuition, he was a closed book.

With the sun shining brightly during the break out of spring, Orihime could not let her student miss the day. They played amongst the grass in a game of tag, collapsing when they fell exhausted. They gathered flowers by the bushels before picking tweedia as their finishing touch for creating bold accesories.

When twirling the small plant Orihime revealed, "You know Nel, this is my favourite flower."

Nel grabbed it as it was handed to her, staring at it curiously before she dropped it to her small woven basket. "Think we have enough?"

Orihime nodded and attempted to find a small dry patch of grass, arranging her dress beneath her knees. "Come, we can start now."

The girls sat in the sun next to the old passage. It was undoubtedly Orihime's most beloved spot now that she had visited several times before. The exceptionally wide path led down towards the woods, patterned with stones as well as being outlined by ponds. She couldn't get enough of the serene feeling as they wove the variety's of flowers together, giggling as they attempted their hardest to make it work.

Placing her finished crown atop her head, Nel requested, "How does it look?"

"Well done!" Orihime took a look at her own work, fixing it before placing it atop her head. "Is mine okay?"

"You look like a Princess!" Nel expelled as she chuckled.

It was purely coincidental that the moment had been captured.

As she looked up Orihime saw them, a pair of familiar amber eyes above, watching her. She could see him briefly recognize her during his discussion, making swift eye contact before he continued to with his conversation. Out of nervousness Orihime reacted, glancing back to the young girl who was busy making herself a matching bracelet.

After a few moments of twisting flowers into strands she wondered if maybe he was still watching, only to see that he had then disappeared.

She knew there was no affection between them and yet, she almost found herself fond of the mans every move.

* * *

Inside the kitchen Mrs. Matsumoto was nearly done with putting away her previously washed dishes.

Through the foot level window she watched as the girls played in the garden, laughing sweetly together. She had to admit it was nice to see Nel having fun outdoors instead of being stuck inside for a change. She knew the governess was quite the miracle in disguise. Nel had been through enough neglect over the past year with the Master gone to work, doing what needed to be done.

Placing used pots and pans away she enjoyed the silence. She was alone, if not but for one small creature now waking from her slumber.

"Have a good nap?" Rangiku's eyes narrowed to the fluff ball on the ledge as it mewled. "You sleep like my husband."

The black cat whined slightly as Mrs. Matsumoto set clean mugs inside the cupboard. It wasn't long before her disposition changed.

"Do you think that the girl, will be able to manage this household?" The woman became upset and troubled as she slowed her pace. "She seems so happy here."

The cat only watched the woman's languid movements with attentive eyes.

Rangiku inhaled a deep sigh as she dried off her hands, "Just watch over her, okay?"

* * *

_Her room was dark, one candle placed on her dresser as she watched the light dance on the ceiling. She felt woozy as everything appeared warped in her vision._

_Looking to the bed she noticed she was dressed all in white, her bedding tossed to the floor as she went to retrieve them. She was cold, shivering as she realized she didn't recognize her bedroom and she rose. She was lost._

_Rising to find her covers she peered over the mattress with grave remorse._

_There was nothing_—_ a dark obis._

_Frantic, Orihime reached for her bedpost as the bed hovered, holding on as tightly to the frame as she could._

_Looking out to the dark she could only see one thing as she realized she was not alone, a pair of yellow eyes moving in distance, growing closer._

_She had nowhere to run._

_"Please, go away!" Orihime cried out helplessly but they continued to proceed, sharp as a voice echoed in her mind.  
_  
__**"By day-"**__

_She could hear the words vaguely and they got louder, almost ringing in her ears was a whisper yet she could still not understand them._

_**"-At night-"**_

_On her knee's she watched a mans bright shadow come to view, still balancing on the bed as he stood before her. Pail faced, the devil smiled. He was so close now he could touch her, creating a boiling suspense as his vibrant eyes looked down upon her. ___Orihime inhaled, shocked by the reveal of his white hands before_ he carefully reached for her face. _

_She could sense the heat of his fingers, so incarnate and absolute._

__**"Hello, Princess." **_His sinister words finally reached her as he eyed her lips intently, almost as if to wait for a response. **  
**_

_._

_Impossible, she thought._

_She recognized him, that handsome face before her._

_It was impossible._

.

.

.

With the wind rushing against the window Orihime wasn't sure of what she heard that night; A finicky noise repeatedly scraping, causing her to remain wide awake after what she could only make out to be a nightmare. She couldn't remember it. She had been focusing on the noise while watching the light of her candle waver on her bedroom ceiling as she was unable to remember.

Thunder chaotically boomed outside as she tried her best to focus, feeling as if what she heard were deep voices encompassed by the sound of rain.

After moments of listening she concluded she was too tired to make sence of what she was hearing and the rain poured too loudly. It was almost like there were constant monotone voices and scratching. Curious as to if there had possibly been staff members in argument on the other side of her door, she was completely out of ideas.

Lifting herself from her warm sheets to touch the cold floor she figured it wasn't going to stop, unable to sleep with such noise. Holding her candle she entered the corridor, prepared to silence whoever chattered when she reaped absolutely no-one in sight.

The hallway was pure black as her candlelight merely touched so far as to reach the bend.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

.

Just then Orihime caught eyes with the old painting of a man across the hall as a loud shriek of a laugh reached her through the silence.

It was unrecognizable, _deranged_.

Being amidst the black all of the girls anxiety's came flooding back, pooling panic within her blood.

She nearly dropped her candle from fright but she managed to contain her shaking figure, taking deep breaths. She was only greatly unsure of how to react when knowing which direction it had come from— The hallway to her Master's bedroom.

Hearing an eminently loud crash she found herself running, sprinting towards his direction with out another thought.

The very core of her being was telling her that something was greatly amiss and in her experience she grew to react in terrifying situations, now motivated to move as her candle had been left behind. In her bare feet she ran through the black and hunted for the handle she believed to be his, heaving the door open as she was faced with gigantic bright flame growing agile across the room.

On the bed she could faintly see him through the smoke, lying unconscious next to the curtains that were enveloped in fire.

"Master! Master Kurosaki, wake up!" Orihime cried out in vain. No matter how much she shook him he wouldn't budge, completely knocked out by the fumes. "Wake up!"

Thinking briskly the auburn haired girl reached for the nearby pitcher of water and threw it over his bod to which he awoke instantly.

Without questioning she watched him assist the fires demise upon assessing the situation, tearing the lit curtains from their hold. As she stood in shock as he considerately ordered, "Get back!" Watching with caution as he placed the torn rags into the fire pit, and she poured water to the fabric he collected. Though amidst the smoke he began to grow nauseous, promptly suffocating the flames before he felt it was too late.

"Here, come." Her Master guided her away from the thick fog, opening the door towards his reading room and locking the smoke behind them both. In panic Orihime strut away from him, trying to clear her lungs as he did the same. With a battered voice he coughed, rubbing at his burning eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure." Orihime hoped he would believe her, trying to hide her shaking form as the room temperature was now greatly decreased. "I came to check on you as soon as I heard a voice."

When he finally collected his breath he noticed the girl was turned away, well aware that he might have made the young girl uncomfortable by his open chest. Little did he know that she was also afraid he might notice her auburn hair, even as they stood together amongst darkness. She could feel tension.

"Here." Her master quickly reached a nearby blanket for her to cover her shoulders, the heat of his palms warming her as she discretely blushed.

Avoiding the awkward nerves attacking her system she refrained from looking behind her as he covered himself with his robe.

"That was really close." He admitted to her once he realized the magnitude of the fire. "I'm sorry to have put you in such a position."

At the sight of the girl carefully wrapped beneath the fabric, his demeanor changed to that of guilt. She had become finicky on the couch, her eyes glued to the floor as she grew timid.

"Thank you-" Without realizing she forced the man to smile. "-You saved my life."

From her seat Orihime looked up to him with frightening concern, trying to focus on his features as he appeared grateful. She almost found his sudden change in personality to be discomforting as they were now both together and alone.

"Who would do such a thing?" Orihime questioned warily to change the atmosphere, feeling slightly woozy as she rose. When watching her balance he attempted to help her as she slightly stumbled, her heart fluttering as he touched her hand.

With doe like eyes she carefully let go and stuttered, "Don't you wish to know who's done this to you?"

The man tussled his orange hair, wandering towards the nearest bookshelf as he cast a series of sighs. She childishly watched him pace, thoughtfully back and forth as he appeared to be dissatisfied by his own reflection. His actions were confusing her. She would think he should have been more upset.

"Leave this for me to deal with," Orihime was utterly confused by his decision once he announced, "I will take full responsibility for tonight's events. Tell no one."

She simply couldn't except feeling he would be in danger for nights to come, her face perplexed as she pleaded, "Please, I only wish to help. You should-"

The man ceased his shifting, moved by the girls sentiment, but, he had to refuse.

"-I wish this to be kept secret, Miss Inoue." He persisted, his voice demanding as his eyes sternly focused on the floor, "Am I clear?"

It appeared he was back to his old self, she thought. And with that Orihime lifted from her seat and dropped his blanket to the green chesterfield.

He watched her dejectedly as she reached the exit. "You will leave and act as if nothing happened?"

It actually pained her to accept his decision. However, she would bear with her Master's wishes, at least while showing him her own true judgement.

"Yes, Master." She scorned before taking her leave.

* * *

Mister Kurosaki watched her leave resentfully, eying his bedroom door.

He found his matchbox and assessed the damage briefly, noticing one of his ceiling beams had fallen.

After cracking the window he began aggressively preparing himself a bed on the chesterfield in his reading room, his mind was ablaze. He had no choice but to earlier deny the girls assistance, looking to the abandoned blanket in anger before sighting his mirror once again.

"A damn fire?" He harshly cussed, slamming his hand to the brim of the wall.

Staring at himself in silence, he had almost given up before a serpentine voice chuckled amidst the dark.

_**"You ain't going to tell her what happened?"**_

"Quiet!" He snapped, impressed the vermin decided to show his face. He only wished he knew how he was going to fix this one. "-She would think me insane."

_**"Not so sure, King,"**_ The voice taunted, showing off his vibrant yellow eyes, _**"She's very special."**_


	5. By Day I Sleep, At Night We Meet

Awakening early Orihime prepared a new wardrobe by Rukia's request.

Her teaching was to be set aside for the day as she was told to prepare the house due to the arrival of company.

It was most difficult being surrounded by culprits that morning as she vividly remembered the fire the night before. She had never seen the estate like this, everyone in a rush as they flew by. She tried her best not to get in the way of each busied servant as she searched for Rukia.

It took quite some time for her, the woman she considered to be the most trusting.

Rolling up her rag sleeves Orihime questioned the irregular activity, "What company do we encourage such an effort?"

Rukia was busy attacking the couch, fluffing pillows and padding cushions before she gave Orihime a distasteful glance. "Some petty woman and men, acquaintances of the Master's work. It seems to me he's shown interest in one particular lady invited tonight. It's believed to be a form of welcoming for her." The governess grimaced, appalled by the information. "She's a beautiful woman and I understand his decision to ensnare her affection, but I feel hesitant she's a suitable fit."

Orihime felt greatly foolish, admiring the man so distastefully the night before.

"I see." The auburn haired girl swallowed. "How long have you been acquainted with the Master then, Rukia?"

"Since before my marriage two years ago. I met my husband here." Rukia wiped her hands on her apron. "I know the Master very well so personally, I think she's not his type." Rukia then scoffed in a muted whisper. "...Though, any woman naturally doesn't feel suitable."

"His type?" Orihime became fidgety trying not to imagine-, trying not to appear to have taken interest. "Have they, been together long?"

"Oh no, Miss," Rukia blinked, folding a comforter. "He hasn't been seeing Lady Senna. I feel he's simply attracted interest. She's been here times before."

Orihime looked around, feeling slightly out of touch when eying the other servants. Swallowing her nerves she questioned, "-Right, well then. Where would you have me start?"

Rukia looked around the room, her voice kind upon suggesting, "I believe the windows could use a wash?"

When Orihime was given her rags and wash bucket she began to ignore the people around her. She was still unfamiliar with most of the workers within the household and could only focus on one thing as she scrubbed— Her infatuation.

Her emotions involving the Master had to be completely removed if he was after another. It would not be acceptable for her, his servant, to get involved with such relations.

Just as the rags she rinsed she began twisting her ideals clean of him in her mind. She wanted those thoughts of him gone, trying to convince herself he would never be able to feel the same for her. It was laughable. She should have known he saw their relationship as strictly business. She was a mere weak matron, young, penniless and orphaned.

She just wanted to forget.

During the cleaning of her final window she heard horses from outside as an unfamiliar carriage rolled towards the building and stalled in its tracks. Curiously adjusting her position on the windowsill she attempted to get a better view as six people, paired in two's, stepped from the wagon.

In the distance her Master thrived, making an appearance with a brilliantly invested looking woman. It forced Orihime to stress over contrast. She had beautiful normal black hair, neatly knotted beneath a coloured hat. Her clothes mimicked greatly expensive taste and she was surrounded by friends as the crowd grew in size. She even appeared closer to Master Kurosaki's own age if she looked close enough.

When realizing Rukia was right about her accusation Orihime felt tainted by her thoughts and dismissed herself towards the library to greet her student. She would need to distract herself if events she had no such interest in were being held within her own living space.

.

Cracking open the door Orihime found the small child gripping her drawing utensil tightly.

"Nel? Is no one with you?" Orihime prodded as she entered.

The young girl had been scribbling in books unaccompanied, holding her curled hair to her forehead.

"Everyone's at lunch," Nel sighed to which darkened Orihime's behavior. "-Master's always busy."

Orihime grimaced—That was it.

The man had now greatly agitated Orihime's being.

_Ignoring his responsibilities even while being known for attending to such matters?_ If Nel was his daughter then she shouldn't be neglected so that he can have a fraternizing luncheon with women, she thought as her anger boiled.

"Come, Nel. Let's get ready and get you changed." The child was shocked by her governess as she hurried, "We're going to lunch."

* * *

Orihime was conscious her clothes weren't to be appreciated, showing up in her usual governess wear.

On her own, Nel looked very tidied and well suited to join Master Kurosaki with his affairs and to Orihime that was all that mattered. Gripping Nel's hand tighter they turned the corner, Orihime with a wide-eyed expression. She was astounded by the women's gowns as she witnessed them, so bright in opposition from her own.

And as she entered, the crowd calmed. Almost all eyes were on her as she stood nervously awaiting for only her Master to acknowledge them.

"M-Master Kurosaki." It took all her courage to recite his name in front of his prying guests whom gawked, but it worked. His amber eyes finally caught hers with a scrutinizing stare. "Nel wishes to see you."

Mister Kurosaki rose from his seat, quite baffled by Miss Inoue's sudden intrusion as they loitered.

"Master Kurosaki?" One older lady imitated, dragging on with a smirk forming across her painted lips. "I was aware you disliked children."

With the woman's absurd comment Orihime glared at her careless form, hoping Nel had kept her ears clean.

"I do not." Mister Kurosaki agreed as he kept a cold stare, setting down his glass of wine while keeping eye-contact. "Miss Inoue, a word?"

Briefly glancing at Nel, he told the child to wait in the corridor before forcing Orihime to the next room.

When shutting the door swiftly, Orihime was forced to stare at his back.

"Miss Inoue, what is it that you think you're doing?" He asserted in a temper as he turned. "This is a business matter."

Orihime swallowed, now frightfully aware of her actions as his scowl continued to smother her.

"Y-your affairs do not concern me," She attempted to sound convincing as her voice trembled. In that moment she was also having to convince herself, raising her voice as she saw fit. "I have yet to see you with Nel ever since my arrival and she wishes to spend time with you."

He could see Miss Inoue was emotional, now lowering his harsh tone to articulate, "Now, is not the time."

It didn't matter to her. The governess was still greatly bothered by his decision.

"She needs your attention more than these women," Orihime insulted carelessly as she could see her words took effect. "Yet they mock us and you join them?"

His eyes widened. "I said no such thing!"

"Your actions then!" Orihime felt her frustration drop as his expression changed, her defeated eyes drifting towards the floor. "As a young girl brought up alone I can assure you she needs your attention now more than ever."

She was beginning to feel foolish, unable to understand the crazed heat she felt towards him in that moment.

His eyes then bended her perception, suddenly conveying understanding towards her odd behavior as she watched him step back.

"Pardon me, Master," Rangiku inquired nervously from the corner, positioned in front of a man Orihime had never before seen. Together they stood cautiously as the stranger observed Mister Kurosaki from behind his glasses. "Mister Ishida is here for you."

With one stiff look at Orihime he then strode towards his confidant to leave her standing alone and mortified.

Shaking hands, the two men greeted each other before Rangiku made her way to the matron, respectful of their Master's presence until both men had left.

"Are you alright?" Rangiku recognized Orihime's distress. As if seeing the two together wasn't surprise enough, she was very well aware something had taken place. "The Master usually doesn't except such an outburst. Did he do something to you?"

"No, he didn't." Orihime tried to defend him as she appeared most embarrassed. "It was my fault. It must, just be that I'm tired."

Rangiku's eyes softened as she picked up her dress.

"Come," She spoke in a nurturing tone, "Let's grab Nel and I'll prepare us some food."

* * *

_Orihime swayed back in forth, her skin icy to the touch as her bare feet moved her closer._

_She was lost inside an empty hallway with doors filed evenly along her path, everything blurred. Her only goal was reaching the clock, the only thing she could see as the arm brushed back and forth, causing vibrations so thunderous that they rattled through her being._

_Amongst the noise she could hear the voice calling to her as she made her way._

_**"It's time-"**_

_The clock tolled._

_**"By da****y-"**_

_The clock tolled. _

_**"-At night-"**_

_Orihime refrained from glancing at each doorway as she passed, needing to hear what was being said._

_**"At night we-"**_

_The clock tolled louder._

_Frightened by the dark, she began to run towards the only object she could see, her only light._

_"Who's there?"  
_

_She became panicked as a__ frighteningly twisted laugh coiled all around her through the hall._

_"What are you trying to tell me?" Orihime begged, finally nearing the clock as it took, one final toll.  
_

_**"By D**__**ay I Sleep-"**_

_And there was silence, and t__he laugh came again._

_Only this time, it was close— incredibly close._

_**"At night we-" **As she turned, he was there, right behind her with a daunting stare. **"-Meet."**_

_In his presence she had no words. Orihime could only watch the demon with fastidious fascination as her breath stalled._

_She almost found herself relaxing as she realized what was happening, knowing very well she had been trapped inside a dream._

**_"You really should wake up." _**_His voice was oddly caring until__ he took a step and she quivered, his voice darkened. **"-Or I will reach you."**__  
_

_Careful of his movement she watched him as he crept closer._

_**"Wake up."** He disciplined with a laugh and readjusted his words, **"Just, remember this face and wake up."**_

_Her body felt numb, tingling when his breath reached her ear._

_**"-And you'll see what I can do."**_

.

.

.

_"—Dear heavens!_—_"_

Orihime woke very early in the morning to the sound of a woman screaming. Her eyes shot open, hearing voices just as before. Only this time they were louder, clear as crystal. Her heart raced as she predicted something terrible had emanated in her sleep.

_"__—My God, what's happened?—"  
_

Quickly placing her long hair inside her bonnet she put on her slippers and ran down the hallway.

A mass of people were now gathered at the entrance of her Master's bedroom door, their candles lit as they gossiped. Amongst all the chatter she moved closer to find a familiar face, the visiting women ignoring her as she locked wide eyes with Rangiku.

"What is it? What happened?"

Rangiku gripped her shoulders after trying to sooth the panic. "I'm not sure. The Master told us to remain here."

Orihime startled when noticing his missing presence, "Is he alright?"

Just then Mister Kurosaki stepped from his chambers. He was hurried but he appeared untouched. Angry with his spectators he ordered in a husky tone, "Please everyone, keep calm! You're all free to return to your rooms."

"Ichigo, I'm frightened." Spoke an elegant voice.

Orihime recognized Lady Senna as she stood not so far away, Mister Kurosaki giving the woman a quick glance. It was the first time Orihime had ever heard someone address her Master so informally.

With guttural breath he stressed and repeated to Senna his previous words, eyes surveying the hallway till discovering Orihime.

"Miss Inoue, can I see you for a moment?"

"Yes Master," Orihime scuttled inside, unbeknownst of the looks she was getting.

"Come."

Once they entered the girl realized they hadn't been alone. As he brought her forth she could see another on his bed, a familiar man.

"Apply pressure to his shoulder." Mister Kurosaki ordered.

She recognized him.

It was the man who had arrived earlier that same day, only now Mister Ishida lay in pain, his bright blue eyes on the young matron as she approached cautiously though the candle lit room.

She watched him swallow, covering his shoulder and keeping his breaths paced as he fought to ignore the pain. Seeing the amount of blood she ran with no hesitation to freshly prepare another cloth.

"Do not speak with him. I will be right back." Her Master's cool words were aimed at her before he fled to deal with the crowd and get help.

She had no time to respond.

In the silence Orihime reached the injured mans side and perched on the bed, careful not to obstruct her Master's order's. She only desperately needed an explanation in order to deal with the wound properly as she applied pressure. Yet she did as she was told, in the awkward presence of a stranger.

"He's very demanding," The man choked, slightly shivering as he gave her a small grin. Orihime was impressed with his demeanor, causing her to return a tender smirk while obeying her Master's orders. And as she held his bloodied shoulder the wounded man squarely confessed, "You have a beautiful smile."

It was something she had never heard before— such a compliment. Grateful of his kindness she carefully removed his spectacles to clearly see the mans face, his lengthy black bangs pushed back from his forehead as he showed suffering.

Ever so discreetly she then moved the cloth, peering at the gaping wound to which the man replied.

"You look worried but I'm going to be fine," Mister Ishida spoke matter-of-factually, still keeping his smile as he winced, "People survive this every day."

Noticing the man's bright blue medallion placed upon the side table, she creased her brows and prayed for her Master's quick return.

* * *

She awaited Mister Kurosaki in the garden after the chaotic events of night had taken place, the sun still yet to rise as dew claimed the surrounding plants. Warming her hands every now and then by breathing on them, she continued to pray for Mister Ishida's safety. It all frightened her, everything to the last detail. It was all she could think about as she stood there patiently and alone.

It was quite some time before she saw him, noticing her Master soon after Mister Ishida was sent to the hospital. There was no crowd, only him as he dealt with the matters discreetly, his head lowered as he made his way towards the front door.

She was not considerably far from him when deciding to simultaneously catch his attention with her speech, "Do you know who is doing this?"

Her Master eyed the front door, defeated as he changed routes to speak with her.

"I cannot say."

Orihime thickly swallowed in the cold as he reached her. "Was he stabbed?"

"Yes." Orihime took notice of the fact he could not look to her directly. "And I suggest from now on that you keep your doors locked at night, Miss Inoue."

His announcement was shocking.

Unable to take his secrets any longer she assaulted him grimly out of protest, "Why do you not investigate?"

"You would not understand," He defended, rubbing his fingers stress-fully across his temple.

When looking into his sorrowful and tired eyes Orihime realized she had again taken it too far, relaxing her shoulders. The man had been through enough.

"Please tell me," She begged, now showing him her concern. "Shall I be unprotected at nightfall without explanation? This, everything, it all frightens me."

Shoving his hands in his woolen pockets, he swayed, growing closer to her on the pebbled path. His disposition was one of discomfort as the sunrise grew brighter, eying the flowers as she watched him move amongst the silence.

He appeared to be deep in thought as he looked to them, grasping a flower on the vines between them.

"There, is a woman-"

Orihime's eyes gaped open at her Master's altercation, impacted and nerve struck as he eyed the flower.

"-A woman that knows how to smile and take what little life has to offer her. A woman, who shows confidence in her ways and selflessly takes action when it is most needed. A smart woman who excels in so many ways, and yet chooses to hide from her identity." He paused briefly, curious to if his governess felt qualified. "I admire this woman, Miss Inoue."

With such sentiment her heart fluttered, newly disoriented upon which angelic creation he so commended when he looked to her.

"Do you know of whom I speak?"

The governess simply shook her head as she truly believed it to be his lady in waiting, translucent as he then granted her the set of familiar blue flowers.

Her pulse raced when recognizing the meaning within his dark brooding eyes, receiving the flowers with dainty fingers.

"I care for your safety, Miss Inoue. So please, promise to put your trust in me."


	6. Forgiveness and Secrecy

The moment before felt foggy as if everything had appeared in a dream, and yet—

There they were, blue flowers placed directly inside her palm.

Orihime sighed hopelessly wondering if she had been exaggerating his appreciation for her even though the flowers told of his sentiments truth. So found it was almost as if he had known her for years the way he described her in such a unique display. She had never been admired like this before.

She started to feel crazed as she examined the blue petals; Believing this man during such panic, while he was even a possible suspect was insane. However, she knew a kind man like Mister Ishida would speak up if that was the case, in fact, the man hadn't seemed disturbed by the events of his wound at all.

Orihime curled inward atop her bed. Everything was so greatly confusing, but in her heart she undoubtedly believed Mister Kurosaki had done no wrong. Her Master was an honest man true to his word, as she, an honest governess faithful to her Master.

It wasn't easy but she decided to believe his words no matter what.

Placing the tweedia on her dresser she then left to face the other servants for breakfast, feeling no need to moil over the issues further.

"Good morning, Miss Inoue." Rangiku applauded, placing bread on the servants table, "Amongst handling last night so well I've prepared you breakfast. I hope the disturbance hasn't frightened you."

"It's quite alright." Orihime fell curious, wondering if she should ask Rangiku what she knew, then realized it wasn't worth it. Orihime couldn't give away any details if her Master had previously asked her not to. Rangiku even confessed to knowing nothing further about the night before, therefore, it was possible her Master passed on a fib to calm the maid.

"I pray Mister Ishida will be just fine." Rangiku uttered, eyes examining her work proudly. Gingerly she touched her chair before something caught her attention, the sight of an envelope to set off an instant reminder. "Oh, I almost forgot! You've received a letter, Miss Inoue!"

Accepting the folded papers with a puzzled stare Orihime was expecting them to be faulty. It was near impossible for anyone to find her at her new address and yet there was her name was in bold print, handwritten perfectly across the front of the envelope. It held her attention only for a moment before spotting Nel in the next room, the child slouched on the brim of her seat as she gawked towards an empty fruit bowl.

Orihime tried to cheer up the young girl noticeably in a fog. "Good morning, Nel. Come eat, the tables ready."

Instantly the girls head snapped up when hearing her teacher's voice. "Miss Inoue? You're okay!"

Her governess laughed nervously as Nel reached her side, sinking lower to meet the child's height. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Rubbing her hands together as if sticky, Nel's eyes quickly examined everyone standing near by. She then gripped the cuff of Orihime's sleeve once she found no-one was listening and lifted herself close to Orihime's ear. "I heard the ghost last night."

Her governess watched Nel fall back on her heels and grimace. Trying not to appear disturbed she braved a misleading smile. "There is no such thing as ghosts, Nel." Carefully directing the child to a more secluded area Orihime hoped no one could hear, just in time as Nel revealed something to greatly unnerve her grounding.

"But I heard him!" Nel softly cried out as she pulled on Orihime's dress, "I heard him _laughing_."

* * *

Orihime felt terrible for scolding Nel for her beliefs, now leading her student down the halls in silence. She had no right to crush the girls imagination but the very idea had her tormented. She wished to hear no more over the events of the night before and the last thing she needed was an image of a ghost following her through the corridor at night. Ghosts did not exist and that was final.

However, as a young girl herself she knew better than anyone what it was like for no one to believe you, and for that she felt as guilty as ever.

Once getting her student set-up in the library Orihime pulled open the curtains to let in more light. She was preparing to tear open her mail while Nel read a book silently, unfolding it after checking the bottom for the writer's signature. The name before her forced her to a pause, _'Mrs Kein'_.

While carefully reading the fine print she could only focus on one fact in specific— Her Aunt was terminally ill.

The week before the letter was written her Aunt suffered of a stroke and found herself bedridden. The rest of the note grew muddled as it hadn't fully sank in until her second time of reading it. After skimming the lines for what seemed like an eternity she found she was formally being asked by her Aunt to visit the old acreage she once lived. She was expected to arrive the early on the thirteenth, meaning Orihime would have to be packed and be ready to leave by the next morning. There they would discuss the matters of her will, she wrote, as she had been growing weaker each passing day.

Orihime closed the letter and inhaled, exuding a heavy breath.

* * *

Later that day she forced herself to come to a respectable decision. If her aunt wished for her company, as her dying wish, Orihime could not refuse. Her choice was simply part of her character, it now being time to explain her situation with the head of the household.

When reaching the front doorstep she found him, with _her_.

Seeing the couple together made her recall, that Lady Senna had been at the estate all afternoon. In fact Orihime hadn't seen the Master previous of their meeting the night before, so to her the sight came as a bit of a shock.

Both placed right outside the estate farthest from the group ready to leave, they uttered their goodbye's. Orihime could see that the fair woman had a bright smile plastered to her face, making the girl wonder what her Master could have possibly said to encourage such an expression. The man she was familiar with had nearly a scratch of personality in his dark disposition, unless she possibly cared for him as much as Orihime had, she thought.

She felt absolutely powerless as she watched. No man had ever troubled her in such a manner that she felt the need to glance away.

As the two appeared to remain in deep conversation Orihime couldn't bare waiting as she watched them like a complete fool.

"Master Kurosaki." Orihime withstood the embarrassment. "Can I please speak with you?"

Both her Master and Lady Senna now stared at her blankly before Mister Kurosaki kindly excused himself.

He sauntered over, creasing his brows when approaching the girl. "What's the matter, Miss Inoue? Is something wrong?"

"I-I," Entwining her fingers together she realized she forgot to organize her question beforehand. "I got a letter. Fr-from my Aunt." She hadn't figured she was doing a great job but Mister Kurosaki continued to listen intently. "I wish to ask your permission to leave the house early tomorrow morning, if I could?"

His eyes examined her briefly and then narrowed towards the people in the background. "Personal matters I suspect?"

Orihime appeared doe-eyed, nervous of his opinion. "Yes, Master. My Aunt wishes to see me."

Her words made him slyly smirk. There was no doubting she feared her reunion, he could tell. "What time?"

"I would have to leave at nine in the morning."

"Very well." Mister Kurosaki adjusted his posture and lowered his voice. "Should I accompany you?"

"Oh-" For the life of her she couldn't understand why he would need to. "No, that's quite alright. I shall only make a short trip of it."

Orihime couldn't look at him, it was too difficult. He only wished she would.

"Then I'll prepare you a ride for tomorrow morning and-," He granted, giving her a playful smile as he enunciated, "-_Someone else_, will accompany you for your safety."

As she looked up to him he suavely left her side, re-adjourning with Lady Senna as those were his last words.

.

All Orihime could ask herself when returning inside, was why she ever thought it would be a smart idea to turn down his offer.

* * *

Preparing for bed Orihime craved a bath. She was going to have to relax and get her thoughts in order if she was going to be leaving to see her Aunt, though she would rather not stress about it. Scrubbing at her skin she decided it was doing no good. Instead, she found herself lost in thought over Mister Kurosaki.

The pain on her back got worse as she ran a cloth over the mark. It caused her to get out of the tub quickly to check on it, drying herself impatiently.

It appeared agitated as it was red; A grim symbol carved on her back that she had carried for years. As she touched it she winced. After having it for so long she knew it would never heal, eying it cautiously as she dried it off.

Sitting in her room she waited for the pain to dissipate before changing. Her long hair was still damp as she tilted the locks into her towel, patting her hair dry as she sat in her bedroom. It was an hour before she would usually go to bed, wondering if there was something to keep her occupied for the time being since she was far from tired.

Searching the drawers and looking about the room she paused when she heard a knock on the door.

She was expecting Rukia to arrive at any time with her clean clothes, answering it unconsciously before assuming it to be another.

When opening it she gasped by surprise.

Her Master now stood tall in her doorway with impertinent eyes, her hair still dampened and waved as she remained placed in her nightgown.

"M-Master Kurosaki?"

He seemed fixated on her long hair as it dripped. The color was something he hadn't before seen, almost as vibrant as his own.

"My apologies for intruding."

Perhaps he shouldn't have stared at her damp lips or admired her hair, but he preferred her relaxed clothing compared to her governess wear. "I wanted to inform you, that-" Pulling his eyes from her, he looked to her dresser and noticed a bud of familiar blue flora. Trying not to smirk he continued, "-I have someone on watch tonight for everyone's safety, but please keep your door locked as well."

"Thank you." She looked particularly cute trying to hide behind the door. "Good night, Master."

"Yes." He coughed, placing his attention to the floor before their eyes connected again. "Good night, Miss Inoue."

* * *

Early that morning Orihime was assisted with her bag, her nerves assaulting her. She always believed she would never have to see her Aunt again after the events between them but in the mean time she focused only on her arrival. Even though she hadn't known the men helping her she was still very grateful. She was going to make it on time.

She was also grateful, for she hadn't conjured another horrifying dream.

.

From the second floor window pane Mister Kurosaki watched her leave the estate ill at ease. He was pleased his men had done what he asked yet aspired for her swift return. Of course, work still needed to be done and he had some negotiations to settle.

* * *

The house was nearly the exact same from what Orihime had remembered. The paint was slightly new and there were a few plants she had yet seen before that glowed in the arrival of spring, but it was still the very same. If Orihime hadn't so many previously terrible memories inside the house before her, she could of easily been fooled as to how humble it now appeared.

Dealing with her Aunts servants, they lead her towards their ill Head Mistress, Mrs. Kein.

"Come in child."

The woman was bedded down as she appeared fragile and weak. Her eyes just barely focused on Orihime's figure in her doorway. The governess could barely recognize her relative in her old age. Her brunette hair had peppered and her face was slightly hidden amidst the pillow as she faintly breathed.

"I have only a few words and you can be on your way," The woman explained with surprising ease.

Orihime awaited silently and perplexed over attempting to start conversation.

"My estate of course, goes to my children," She muttered, "I have not much for you except a few effects. Come here."

Orihime followed the wave of her hands, discreetly nearing her side when noticing a small frame.

"This is for you," Orihime received the picture as well as a folded letter, "And this is for you."

Upon seeing them her heart became heavy. "Thank you."

"My most sincere apologies, child. I should have given these to you a long time ago," Her Aunt grieved, "I hope you can forgive me."

In her hands she held an old portrait of her older brother, her savior before he passed away. He looked so daring and handsome in his uniform and seeing his face once again made her emotions soften. She inhaled overjoyed, it had been quite some time since she thought about the memories they had together, making her take moments to look away from the portrait.

Her Aunts second gift remained secret inside her palm.

When reading the print of her own last name on the envelope her Aunt explained, "It was sent to me years ago, from your father's brother."

Orihime looked to her, injured, promising herself to open it once she returned back to the estate.

As for at that very moment, Orihime could not remain in the presence of old family.

"I forgive you."


	7. A Promise Made

The matron planned on going straight to the library when hastily walking the halls of the estate, running her fingers threw her long silky hair. It seemed the day had taken a harder hit to her then she realized as her hair appeared a mess. She was even so distracted that she hardly noticed Rangiku at the bottom of the stairs. Upon seeing the maid she instantly coiled her auburn locks and pinned up her hair, placing on her bonnet once again.

"Orihime? I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Mrs. Matsumoto smiled gleefully as she met her side. "I hope you don't mind, I planned on taking Nel out for a new dress this evening."

Orihime bat her eyes, dropping her hands from fixing her collar as she continued to tidy herself. "Uh-Oh, Rangiku that's alright."

"I really hope you don't mind." Rangiku cringed as she watched Orihime become dreary. "Though the day is now entirely yours! You can do as you wish."

Glancing over towards the window Orihime noticed the warm sun put the great fields on display.

"Even take a walk?" The governess inquired, only to receive a swift nod from Mrs. Matsumoto. With her hazel eyes focused on the scenery Orihime tipped her head slightly out a gratitude and smiled. "Thank you, Rangiku, and please enjoy yourselves."

After discussing things briefly with her Aunt Orihime needed to sit down and read her Uncle's letter, and since given the opportunity she would kindly accept it.

Following alongside the walls of the house Miss Inoue searched for a private spot to place herself. While avoiding the sun she neared a tree, hoping for the base to be as solitary as it appeared. With her impatient fingers beginning to tear open the letter she moved closer to miss the fact that the area had already been claimed.

She wasn't close enough to see who it was until he turned, collecting her full attention.

"How was your trip, Miss Inoue?" Asked her Master, his eyes catching sight of her border lining his vision.

Seeing him beneath the tree had her startled. She hadn't known whether to dismiss herself or not, answering the question simply as she timidly looked back to the letter. "I-It went well."

The man remained seated on the hill, refacing the fields with his composed voice suggesting, "Have a seat."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Uh-Master Kurosaki, I really should-"

She was about to decline when he directed back at her, "-Are you afraid of me?"

Judging from the look on his face she knew it was a joke and it caused her to pout. She wasn't going to dignify him with a response after his heckle, lifting her dress and positioning herself next to him on the grass. It didn't take long for it to sink it that the forced meeting would be unpleasant for her as long she remained bashful, flipping her envelope curiously. She could only see his boots as she tilted her head to the side. In her shyness she had been hiding behind her bonnet, as it was obvious he was looking at her in that moment.

"You can get rid of that," He cleared, eyes still focused on her when she faced him.

"M-My bonnet?" A ball of nerves rolled in her stomach. She couldn't comprehend why a Master of a household would allow such a thing. "Master, it is within my job to wear it."

"Are you in servitude as of now?" He quipped with a smirk. "Furthermore, I don't like it. I know very little of my staff who wear them."

Orihime stared at him with resentment, becoming snippy, "You would yet like my hair colour as well, I trust?"

"I've taken sight of your hair," He remembered and replied formally, "I see not of how it is worse than my own."

Her boldness weakened as he had fashioned a good point. If anyone understood her upbringing more, it was him.

With sulkiness she pulled the strings of her hat and removed it. It had been the first time in years since her auburn hair had seen the sun, or anyone for that matter, causing Orihime to breathe deeply in enjoyment. She had completely ignored receiving her Master's approval as the feeling made her smile, soon becoming slightly embarrassed. Her Master's admiration of the shade and its simple beauty went unrecognized as it remained pinned, but he was willing to convince her.

"For future circumstance, I ask you keep it the same."

Equal with his informality at times, she appreciated the slightly rude yet kind gesture. Though there was still something that bothered her about his valence.

"What's the matter?" Mister Kurosaki was aware of her sudden change in mood as her hazel eyes drifted downward.

"I-It's really nothing." She knew she was going to have to reply now, wanting to keep the real reason a secret upon battling with herself. "You simply reminded me of someone."

Her words took his interest. "Whom is this person?"

Orihime fiddled with the string on her bonnet as she looked out to the valley. "Tatsuki Arisawa. She was my best friend."

"A girl from the orphanage, perhaps?"

Orihime froze by how he phrased her past so bluntly. "Yes."

"Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know," She grew embarrassed for feeling so offended as she snapped, "What about your past? I hardly know little of the man I work for."

He appeared surprised but soon showed a look valor, almost as if she had started a contest. "My work is my life. Without any money coming in the people here wouldn't be able to survive. All of them would need to find jobs else where if I ceased work."

Orihime felt slightly guilty for she knew herself to be a burden. "It all goes to bill payment?"

She made eye-contact with him as he nodded, looking relaxed as he then watched the clouds.

He was different from the few men Orihime had known in her past, he was confident and dignified. It was only natural she was curious of his upbringing, how a man like him came to be. He was complex in his design as every feature and characteristic of his had her completely captivated. She had never heard of a man at his age to have worked so hard, even, having a child of his own.

"I know they all appreciate it, especially your daughter. " Orihime muttered, thinking of her student in that moment. She was aware the two weren't related, inquiring boldly, "Might I ask, how you met her?"

Her sudden question seemed to have no effect on him, he was really quite used to it.

"It was over a year ago when I was on business. I found her roaming the streets in Germany."

* * *

_All the man could think about was how he couldn't stand to be late, his reputation would be greatly affected if he was absent. _

_Riding the foreign carriage he finally reached his destination. The streets were crowded in front of the incredibly large building, surrounded by merchants and shops that caught the attention of German eyes. He was only waiting to be pick pocketed by the poor children he saw fooling around unattended. Several times he felt he should examine his person after being bumped, uncaring as he was in a great rush._

_It was then that he saw her, a young girl crouched as older boys stole her food. _

_"Hey!" When hearing the stranger call out the two urchins ran away with there find, leaving the girl in a flash._

_As he neared her he noticed her lack of acknowledgement, only shifting away from him as his appearance had her greatly frightened._

_"Are you alright?"_

_The girls large round green orbs attached to him as she was holding back a cry. The child was only close to five years old, her head dampened with blood by her temple. He couldn't believe her state, watching for anyone nearby to have been searching for her._

_"Where are your parents?" He asked as he knelt, discretely examining her._

_The girl only continued to sob while giving him the few words he would very clearly remember for the rest of his life. _

_"I don't have parents."_

* * *

Viewing the household Orihime's heart broke by his ventured story, how he searched for the parents Nel could not remember in her amnesia. She had no idea of Nel's troubled past.

"She's my daughter by law, not by blood," Mister Kurosaki sighed, "It was the only way I could bring her back to the country."

Orihime fixed her dress to turn to him in the silence, she still had so many questions.

Courteous upon asking of his travels and what country's he's explored, she was astounded by the length he went to to finish his work. He told stories about Nel and getting to know her, which made Orihime consistently laugh to each end. They talked about his workers and the type of relationships he had involving almost each person she knew. He talked about servants in the house and even told her about some of his difficult family issues before Orihime changed the subject back to her student.

"You've accomplished so much so young." Orihime beamed respectfully. "I'm unable to even imagine traveling on my own."

He found himself amused by her comment. "Well there's more life yet to live yet, Miss Inoue."

For a brief moment she fell lost in his smile, her pride spiking as she felt a spark. Tilting slightly and playing with her fingers she wondered if he had felt it too before he looked away.

"You know, your daughter— She thinks very highly of you." The woman felt he should hear it, as in her experience it seemed he hadn't known. "I can tell."

With Orihime's sentiment he sat upright, letting out a sigh, "Yes, well,-" In his mind it remained; he couldn't believe the child had truly felt that way if he hadn't been there for her. "-I'll be leaving again tomorrow morning."

The sudden news made Orihime apprehensive. "Tomorrow morning? For how long?"

"A few days." She was surprised when Mister Kurosaki gave her a genuine smile, pleased to earn such a reaction from the girl. "I would ask of you to take care of Nel, but I know that is not necessary."

His kind disposition was rare, now causing her concern to heighten.

"Master?" Out of slight jealousy Orihime had to request, eying his boots. "I-is it a business affair?"

The man was ready to stand, now paused by the woman's wary involvement. He realized it must have been a to bother her as she refrained from looking to him.  
He took the moment to make an experimental inquiry, "What other reasons would I have?"

She couldn't stand feeling vulnerable, her glance placed elsewhere.

"Will you, be seeing Lady Senna again?"

Mister Kurosaki finally recognized her worry, unmoving to his seat as his brows furrowed. "Do you, not trust me?"

It was a hard question to answer. She did, though she found it nearly impossible to say. "I do."

He withheld a look of discipline as her words took affect. "I apologize, Miss Inoue. I asked you to make a promise and never made one myself." During his atonement and foreign disposition Orihime found herself shy, thankful he understood her inclination.

With a confident touch to her hand she was compelled to gaze at him with a faint blush. Respectfully he held onto it, caressing the skin of her fingers as he briefly stared at them. His dark eyes were set on her as he was responsive to her discomfort, indulgent as he lent in.

Under the shade of the oak tree he granted the young matron her very first kiss.

"Do not let it trouble you," He breathed as they remained close. "I promise you."

As unexpected as it was she felt comforted and safe as for it was the first time he held her, her head spinning over the thought that he had seduced her. His interest in her made no logical sense. She had nothing more to offer him unlike the other women, unable to justify the devotion behind his actions. It was overwhelming. Gripping at his coat she just knew he couldn't truly be hers.

In her indecisive thought Orihime pulled away, only to find her answer in his influential words.

"Would you deny me, as you are not mine?"

Orihime's mind cleared.

Inside their irrational love she did not own him, the meaning was there. He needed her and she belonged to him, cared for him. And as her voice run dry he pressed onward, claiming her mouth and holding her tight. _She_ belonged to _him._

* * *

Mister Kurosaki watched as the young beauty walked away, noticing her wave to him before she headed back inside the estate.

He simply watched her leave as he stood alongside the near fence, quickly viewing the now darkened sky.

_**"You really should tell her." **_A crazed voice echoed within.

Mister Kurosaki confronted the voice calmly, "This does not involve you."

_**"Oh, come on!** **Tell her the truth."**_ The voice chuckled maniacally. _**"She would run from you for sure!"**_

.

.

.

On the second floor of the estate, Orihime was almost about to reach her bedroom hallway when she spotted Rangiku. The women looked upset and displeased as she stared downwards from the near window.

"Rangiku?" Orihime's friendly aura withered upon noticing her. "Is something wrong?"

"I saw you with the Master." She huffed.

The governess walked closer only to realize that she could clearly see where they had previously been standing outside, only now Mister Kurosaki had vanished.

Orihime smiled nervously. "I, really, had a good time."

Rangiku's eyes widened as she looked to the girl, her demeanor solemn as she requested, "Yes, well. Be careful Orihime. You're too young to be mixed up with a man like him."

Without another word Rangiku left Orihime to stand alone.

.

She couldn't help but wonder what her dear friend had meant as looked to the letter inside her palm. It was about time she had refrained from putting it off, tearing the aged envelope apart with impatience.

In scribbled print she began to read her Uncle's old message.

.

**_My Dearest Niece,_**

**_It is with great remorse that I must write to you on this day. Upon receiving the news of my brothers death I was saddened, my debt to him as an elder brother never to be repaid. As your parents have been taken from you I can only offer you my hospitality though your Aunt informed me of your arrival to stay with her. Please know I will always be there if you need me. If for what ever reason you wish to speak or are in need of help, my arms are always open. It is only the very least I can do to return the debt I owe my brother._**

_**With love, Uncle Tenshi.**_

_._

Orihime held her mouth as her emotions over flowed, her eyes placed on the date as the letter was written as long eight years before. Eyes stinging as her knee's grew weak, she could only collapse as she hoped the pain would wither away, faintly crying out.


	8. Bound by Wealth

_Placed in front of a grand mirror Orihime stared off aimlessly. _

_There was nothing else around her as she turned, searching anxiously for her dark imaginary friend._

_She knew, in the pit of her stomach, that **he** was with her, hiding._

_"Where are you?" Orihime asserted inside the black as her eyes fought to draw him out. __Eying the open surrounding space in silence she waited for the demon to make his appearance. That was until hearing a faint and familiar deep voice._

_"Miss Inoue?"_

_Orihime paused, hearing the words of her beloved. _

_Behind her was the man she cared for, placed deep within the glass. His voice was drained and his best dress shirt hung slightly open with his tie draped around his neck. He appeared overworked and tormented as he stood calmly, his face beholding a look so injured._

_"Master?" Orihime spoke softly to herself._

_Out of caution she slowly made her way towards him, watching his body languidly shift as his soft amber eyes followed her approaching figure._

_She attempted at a smile when his guilty expression remained. __Her hand reached for him but alas her fingers pressed against the cool flat surface, a glance inviting him to follow her efforts as s__he watched his fingers trace adverse to her own. Impossibly wishing to touch them as his eyes afflicted her being, the sorrowful stature spoke. "You have to get away from me."  
_

_The governess dropped her hand, seeking understanding within in his gaze. As he looked down upon her tenderly s__he felt her heart race._

_"What? No-"_

_Her breath caught when noticing a second presence; footsteps from behind._

_The pail version of the man behind mirror advised before she turned to catch sight of him, _"You should listen to him, you know."__

_They were nearly identical. She couldn't help but steal comparative glances at them both._

_Stepping closer the demon gave her a clever grin. "He's dangerous-" Never could she believe that, and it showed. "-You must stay away."_

_She only wished her Master would say something to defend himself, only to realize as she looked back towards the grand mirror, that he was gone._

In her upset state the demon drew closer, shocking her with a frigid touch to her arm. His vibrant eyes were on her, uttering a taunting confession in her ear.

_"After all he's done, you still believe he's innocent?"__  
_

_Hazel eyes widened at the demon's accusation and her mouth gaped open slightly. "What are you-?"_

_The demon lightly hissed, yellow eyes becoming dark as his white finger traced her skin. "Tch."  
_

_With a rhyme he sneered._

_"You should stay away from me, you've seen what I can do. You should run and hide because next time, I'm coming for you."_

.

.

.

.

While eating her breakfast it was all she could think about; the white face which haunted her nightmares. Orihime wished to know why they appeared so real, so vivid they appeared life-like down to every detail.

She had never awoken so troubled from a bad night's sleep before, and that, was really saying something.

Nibbling on her bread she wished for the Master to arrive home, even though Mrs. Matsumoto had already previously informed her that he shouldn't be too long. He had been expected to arrive that morning and the housemaids had begun their usual chaotic set-up. Rangiku herself quickly swallowed down her breakfast, hurrying off to help the other servants in the kitchen with their chores.

After the quarreled misunderstanding with Mrs. Matsumoto, Orihime was almost afraid to ask to help.

Orihime waited for the Master's daughter to return from changing as their lesson that day had been cancelled. Today Orihime's job was to wait on her young student as she got ready for the theater. It was a miserable day to say the least, Orihime justified as she watched the downpour from the main hall. She found Nel would take her time so she perched on a side chair at the front, impatiently as she tapped her foot and sighed.

When hearing the large front door creek open and having it echo throughout the hall, Orihime couldn't ignore it. Curiously poking her head around the corner she witnessed three fair ladies enter, all soaked and smiling. They had been cloaked to shield themselves, equipped with umbrella's and accompanied by two men of their servitude to remove their dampened apparel.

Looking around Orihime noticed there was no one to greet or announce them, for a one-so-uninformed entrance, everyone was busy cleaning.

Gracefully rising and putting on an instant smile, the auburn haired girl braved an introduction.

"Welcome-" She hadn't noticed until just then, her hands and voice slightly effected by Lady Senna's appearance as the lady looked down on her. "-To-"

"Oh goodness," Lady Senna grimaced and prided as she reassured, "It's okay, Dear. I'm very well familiar with this household. You must be new."

Orihime gawked at the woman's proud smile, completely ill of words as she became offended; She had only been working for Master Kurosaki for several months.

Beaten down Orihime stuttered, "Y-yes mam."

"Who knows," Another woman budged in and burst into laughter, "You may be working for this woman one day!"

The governess nervously watched as all three woman broke out in conversational laughter, their thoughts emulating. Orihime was just unlucky enough to hear the few words to which would make her heart waver before they pressed on.

"This house will most likely become mine in the marriage."

* * *

She felt foolish and flustered, for ever believing such words coming from such an infuriating man. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment as her emotions overwhelmed her. She didn't know how to feel as reality seemed to come after her all at once.

Then she saw it, placed on her dresser was the answer to her prayers- Her uncles letter.

If her time with the Master was so greatly misconstrued then she had no other reason to stay. He would just have to find someone else to play games with. She wouldn't let that man get his way this time, no, she couldn't.

And then a thought arrived; _This_ must of been what her dreams were trying to tell her, to warn her of his silver tongue.

Placing the last of her things in her suitcase she heard a knock. It was the perfect timing. She figured she might as well inform Rukia of her resignation now before their Master would soon arrive home.

Orihime quickly dried her eyes and calmed herself before calling out, "Please, come in."

She had just finished clicking her briefcase shut when seeing him stand behind her, the man she had no desire to see.

He just _had_ to stop doing that, she thought.

"There you are," Mister Kurosaki appeared nearly relieved as he closed the door behind himself. "I've been looking for you."

The young woman stared at her Master wide eyed, her cheeks crimson. It took him a moment to process what was happening, noticing her briefcase on her bed before he recited in a set tone, "Are you going somewhere?"

Orihime scoffed and stood with a falsely proud demeanor. "I resign from my post. I've received a letter from my uncle and I wish to find him."

Her Master's expression changed immediately. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Orihime lifted her heavy briefcase and confronted the man. "I know all about you and lady Senna's plans."

Her Master then placed himself in the way of the exit, his stare belittling her frail figure. "Did I not tell you to trust me?"

She did not want to hear another word, herself positioned for the door.

"-It's not what you think."

"She seems to think so!" Miss Inoue cleverly snapped back.

Her Master's shoulders relaxed when he gave her a trying look. "Then why am I here, and not with her?"

The maiden's breath caught in her throat and she looked away towards the window.

"It's an arranged marriage for a reason," He uttered distastefully.

As much as she wished to run, something was holding her back. Orihime loosened her grip as she felt she became lost in thought, regretfully questioning, "And, what _is_ this reason?"

She found his expression withered, pausing before he confessed, "-My family has become bankrupt."

The governess stalled, her heart heavy as the knowledge flooded in so many questions_._

"-I've told you, what would happen if I didn't work enough," He whispered, "I know you understand me, Miss Inoue, that this isn't what I wanted." She could hear the desperation in his voice as she remained turned, but after a moment he grew frustrated, "-Please, say something? Anything."

Miss Inoue swallowed faintly and closed her eyes, undecided as she clenched her fists.

It was all up to him. She had no say. Whether or not he was going to get married meant he had to decide which was more important. She had no wealth to offer him, therefore she was aware she was of no use. He had to decide.

"I believe it's your choice," She efficiently polished, "However, I know very well that this relationship will not be in your favor."

She paused when she heard him take a step. She could not see him. His hands then carefully paced her bag to the floor; fingers, running over the cloth of her dress, up and down her shoulder until it brought back everything. She knew that being with him, was what she wanted and all she could ask for. Gently gripping his hand as it made its way towards her belly, she felt an overwhelming sadness cushioned within his hold.

"Don't leave," He asked before she caught sight again of his amber eyes, his voice caring and deep. "At least, let me help you find your uncle."

Orihime eyed her luggage as she clung to him, wondering how things would end.

If she had kept him for herself the family would struggle,-

If they were together they could not live happily and, he deserved a home,-

But,.. if he married that woman,-

.

W_hy?_

.

There was no thought behind it.

.

_Why is this happening_, she asked herself as he closed in.

Why did he kiss her with such desire in his chest?

Caught between her feelings and his touch she fell into a whirlpool; within her stomach she grew corruption, aside her mouth she held misdeed. Loosing her footing she held on to him. There was something so compelling about his presence that world seemed to fade away, a world which only they existed.

He slowed, almost stopping completely when-

"No-," Orihime's voice was dry, "I cannot-"

Successfully distancing herself from him, her Master appeared remorseful.

"Yes." He swallowed, his apologetic gaze to the floor before he left. "Good night, Miss Inoue."

* * *

_Orihime lay calmly in a pool of water. Her heart racing and mind fluttering over where she had now been placed._

_It was cool against her skin, almost numbing as her body waded. She could not move._

_"It's time." The crazed voice spoke, growing louder, echoing all around, "It's time to get up."_

_As adrenaline rushed through her veins she felt fear, fear of his arrival. _

_"No-" She spouted, but it was all she could conjure before she was pulled under, kicking her feet and trying to swim to the surface as she realized it was of no use._

_She looked around but all she could see was black. She wanted to scream but the water muffled her cries._

_"It's time to wake up now."_

_As her body stilled in the water, she turned to face him. His eyes emanating yellow like never before._

_"Wake up!"_

.

.

.

When her eyes fluttered open she was grateful to be awake, clutching her chest as she watched the fire dance.  
Everything seemed of the norm until she realized, she was not the one to light it.

"Hello, _Princess_."


	9. Devil on Her Shoulder

_When her eyes fluttered open she was grateful to be awake, clutching her chest as she watched the fire dance._  
_Everything seemed of the norm until she realized, she was not the one to light it._

_"Hello, Princess."_

.

.

.

The matron shifted, glancing over with tired eyes still adjusting to the figure in the corner of her room. "M-master-"

.

"Wrong."

.

She froze when understanding it had been the voice of another, a man which had entered her room uninvited.

Slowly withdrawing from rubbing her eyes, she took in the mans appearance once again. The woman was curious as to who would be entering her room at such a primitive time, taking note of the fact that it was indeed her Master.

He was seated formally in her arm chair, his long legs were crossed as he wore his well-fitted suit from earlier that same day. He had looked no different, his pressed pants and blazer identical, his vibrant hair disheveled as it had always been. She even took note of his content breathing. He appeared calm, his voice silent when she finally gazed upon his eyes.

A chill rose up her body from her toes.

.

The ominous eyes that gazed upon her now were no longer that of her beloveds. They were an intense hollow black, with sharp yellow centers, haunting her into a trance.

"You-y-you're a-"

His handsome features twisted into a grin. "Yes, I'm aware you've met with my kind before."

Her mouth opened but the girl could not speak upon hearing such a manic voice.

As her eyes lay on him the demon admired her petrified form, simply blinking towards her complex beauty. Her untidy colorful long hair let astray, her worried lips a stained flushed red, hazel eyes wide with an admirable trepidation. He anticipated she would prove to be fascinating entertainment indeed.

Her body was beginning to shake as the realization of sensibility dawned on her. The monster had convincingly taken over her Masters form to his entirety. All about him was familiar, only those forsaken malevolent eyes and it's undignified voice brandished the truth.

"W-What have you done with him?"

She had never witnessed what happened to those possessed that she had before encountered in the past; she was always too busy running.

"Oh, the King-," The deranged voice demonstrated as it pointed a finger towards his chest, "-He's in here. I come and go as I please."

_No._

"This is impossible," She uttered._  
_

The smirk he displayed soon vanished as it's blazing eyes grew dark. "After all my attempts to earn your attention, you still had yet to understand what was taking place?"

_Attempts?_

Orihime thought over it briefly. Like a wave it all came thundering over her.

.

_The dreams._

.

_The laughing._

.

_The fire._

.

_Mister Ishida._

.

The unbelievable evidence was acknowledged and the rightful blame was placed, "Is was all you?"

The demon suddenly sparked a laugh causing her to cringe.

"I-I still do not understand your cause," She stuttered, holding tightly onto what little blanket had covered her as the demon continued to jeer. "Why toy with me? What do you want?"

There was a sudden off silence once Orihime had spoken and his face went void of emotion, evoking the demon to rise.

"You mean to tell me you don't know?"  
.

It was terrifying to watch.

The body was now noticeably controlled by another, the way he moved, the way he slowly paced. Her body yearned to reach the door as the demon grew closer and yet, she couldn't force herself to move in any manner.

"The mark on your shoulder." It pointed his finger. "It calls to me." Orihime found herself pushing back against the wood of her headboard, making room as the devil had now reached the brim of her mattress. "-I want you to make a deal." It continued, eyes showing intrigue while awaiting her answer.

The matron could hardly fathom his statement, swallowing swiftly before timidly composing her confusion. "What do you mean?"

In all her years of being hunted she had _never_ conversed with a demon on such a placid level. It had been more restrained than all the rest, intelligent and confident.

With a coy smile it clarified, its words unsettling enough to unhinge her very soul. "If you give yourself to me, I would give myself to you in return. Make a deal with me and I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

The idea was unfathomable enough to distemper her mind, her stomach growing uneasy as she witnessed the fervor inside it's desolate eyes.

.

"And if I refuse?"

Even though it's eerie voice proved gentle, she shrewdly observed the murderous implications. "It would be in your best interest to accept my offer."

Her heart went aflutter as his familiar hand pressed down on her leg.

.

_Master._

_What have I done?_

.

Desperately did she needed him to come back as her emotions spiraled.

Looking to the man in front of her now she only prayed for him to return. Her Master would wake and rid her of this putrid nightmare.

With a faint breath the woman prided, "I already have someone to watch over me."

A disproving glare was directed towards the matron and the demented voice became relentless, "The King? Absolutely not! He's too weak, a vulnerable soul." The demons sudden rant caused his hand to remove itself and Orihime only hoped that it would continue to move further away. "He's powerless, unlike myself. He can't do anything for you and I know that for a fact, constantly chattering with that Lady of his. Do you really wish to remain the other woman any longer?" Appalled by it's abusive remark Orihime coiled inward. The blatant truth had now splattered over the room, the demon certainly content with his regard as he playfully continued. "I can give you protection, prowess, entitlement, money, pleasure,- I will give you everything, anything you need or desire."

Looking to her frail wilted figure now, the demon knew it had beguiled her. He had taken advantage of her weaknesses, her fears.

The woman's eyes began to water. Even if her life was in shambles she willingly could not accept such a risky bribe.

"No."

The demon approved that it was impressive, her brave commitment towards the half-wit he was so persistent on using.

It was was shame that he had to break her so.

"Then you leave me no choice."

The vessel began rummaging through his pockets, flicking out a polished blade. The young woman had never been more afraid of cold steel, wanting to get as far away from it as possible as it was held skillfully. Mister Ishida was her first thought. It must have been the very same blade that caused his wound. Orihime's tear stained eyes grew wide as the blade reached his torso. Looking to the demon now she had no doubt in her mind that he would go through with it, understanding his cunning maneuver.

"Make the deal or the King will get burned." Her body quivered, her hesitation only angering it further. "I promise you his flesh means nothing to me."

The demon hastened as the blade was forced deeper, eyes enraged and voice fuming. "Make the deal!"

The violent outburst forced her to cry out and cut was made.

"Alright! Alright!" There was hesitation in his movement as she finally accepted. "I will make your deal. Just please, don't hurt him anymore."

She had no idea what would happen to her.

When the blade hit the floor Orihime continued her cries, trying to get her act together as the demon grew close. Undeniably so did the demon reveal its intentions when he grabbed her, eyes lustfully intent on earning her own gaze.

"W-What are you?" She expelled when his hand reached her thigh once again, face reaching her own.

"I cannot complete our deal unless you betray your standing and expose yourself." Her gaze fixated on the demons sharp dark eyes as it's words fell soft. "Do you understand?"

The matron timidly reached his shoulders with shaky hands, finding herself lost in a daze they embraced in their first binding kiss; a damnably heated contract.

.

She wasn't aware of all that was about come with such vindication inside the devils kiss. It wasn't at all how she thought it would be, so impassioned and paralyzing. She found she was being held above ground, gripped tighter as if to keep from falling. Almost appearing as if the demon was being apprehensive, only cautious as his hands guided her.

It all ceased to matter.

Catching glimpses of it's eyes now and then made her cautious, remaining in her unwavering state of mind. She would do anything to keep it away from Master Kurosaki.

And she had been running long enough.

It became harder to ignore as the familiar hands gliding over her arms abiding her nightgown grew feverish. Eagerly pressing against skin, his fingers began pulling at threads and lace, her emotions beginning to overwhelm her as the newfangled experience took place.

It was wrong.

But somewhere, in the deepest, darkest part of her mind, she knew this was her fate.

And for some reason when she was forced downwards, she lay willing still, the demons eyes gaining power over her. She felt weak yet protected, innocently moving her mouth when the demon continued to claim her tongue. It was the first time she had ever endured the presence of a man in such a way, being marked as she was.

All time grew to be lost as her mind unraveled alongside each touch. And with the demons presence suddenly lingering above, the woman was now frightfully aware that she was on display. Fingers tightly gripping her sheets the young woman's normal functions had began failing, her breathing wrung dry, her motions stifled all as her heart pounded rapidly inside her chest, as if crying out to the wolves to be swallowed whole.

When the demons weight pressed down on her, it lightly tread his teeth until his lips reached her ear. "Tell me what you want me to do." She could feel his strength above as he moved. It then gave her a warning, "If I am to be yours, I will lead without instruction. So tell me."

Everything about the vessel above called out to her. His touch, his scent and his appearance all reminded her that the inhabited was a false.

As black eyes drew closer she only wished to see them flash to amber once again. The demon smirked and slowly began separating her legs.

Her eyes fogged as something inside her snapped her out of her trance.

_This isn't right_, she thought.

It was _his_ body but it wasn't him. This wasn't a choice that only _she_ could make, she had no _right_.

As large hands grazed her thigh her tears began to shed and she squirmed to move away. "I can't! I can't do this."

As she curled inward she found her arms becoming bounded, cold eyes belittling her. "You can and you will."

Just as the demon was about to reach her mouth once again she fought him away.

"No, get off of me!" She continued to struggle. "Let me go!"

Once again it used his strength to force her down. "Must I remind you?"

The matron watched silently as his arm lifted, reaching the candle on her nightstand only to open his palm in display. "I believe I've shown you my interest in fire." The demon reminded as his skin began to burn.

"Stop it!" Knocking his hand away Orihime began to kick, finally coming in contact with it's blazing eyes once again.

Tears covered her cheeks as she made her final plea, "Please, stop."

.

It's eyes widened once catching the fear across her face, and in an instant, the demon retracted.

Left in shock, Orihime watched the ceiling as she controlled her breathing. The demon had disappeared from above.

With her freed hands she sat-upright and watched it as it settled on the end of her bed. Again she reached her headboard, curious of it's next move.

.

"I have no need to continue." The demons voice was abrupt. "I know you will be true to your word, so I will return when you are ready."

With an open mouth ready to respond, the matron watched his head drop slightly.

"Ah."

Instantly grabbing his hand there was a quick flash of pain.

And when he turned, Orihime froze, taking in a set of familiar and magnificent amber eyes.

.

"Miss Inoue?"


	10. Hope Or Despair

Sitting on his bed the Master bear down, inflamed by his thoughts. If what had just occurred was to be real, it was serious, dead serious.

It wasn't as if this procession hadn't earlier impinged his mind, that night was different. He could _feel_ it this time.

His body burned and his skin was clammy. His taste was distinctive and his orange hair was a mess. He fought over and over with himself on what happened, yet successfully distanced himself, unable to ingenuously look her in the eye after—

He thought about the way she looked at him, how she was undressed.

As much as he wanted to deny all of it, her scent still lingered on his skin.

A heated shudder passed through him as he balanced alongside the brim of his mattress, wondering how he could possibly fix what had been done.

.

In the next room the matron sat calmly, accepting a small tea cup from a very familiar and newly healed man.

"Thank you," Orihime peered toward Mister Ishida, accepting the tea with shaky hands.

Greetings and short discussions earlier took place as she was still impeding to avoid the subject matter at hand. She couldn't possibly tell Mister Ishida for the third time that he was looking well, sipping her tea as her mind went blank. She wished for it all to remain in the dark.

"Miss Inoue," The man spoke confidently in a light nurtured manor, "I know this might be very confusing for you. So please, if you have any questions?"

She knew it, now looking into bright blue eyes full of concern.

Orihime set down her warm tea, looking away in a childish manor. "The night that you were attacked, Mister Ishida. It was-"

"-That was my fault." Orihime looked to him with a stunned expression as he looked away. "I was told of your Master's issues and claimed it to be false. We all truly believed he was going mad until I investigated the matter, prying to find reason. I myself had attempted an exorcism that night. As you know it hadn't gone all too well, but now I know the truth. And I know how unpleasant your meeting may have been."

_Exorcism;_ Hearing the word made Orihime quiver, somehow cementing the situation into even darker territory.

She reached her tea once again, feeling slight nausea. Among the event it calmed her, the heat of the china warming her hands. It was a real shock to know others had now been involved and experienced similar phenomenon. But she had something the others hadn't—

It felt vital that she know. "Has the Master informed you of how long this has been taking place?"

"Almost a year, give or take." As Mister Ishida continued to mutter Orihime fell into her own world of thought. It had almost been a year since she had found the estate, almost a year since she walked through the front door. It was possible that this all could have been because of her, she couldn't help pose blame. She brought _it_ with her.

"-How many others know about this?"

The man leaned back and pressed on his glasses. "Only a few of his staff. We've been trying our best to keep this matter private. I'm sure you understand."

It made her wonder; if everyone was so excepting of her Master's secret, could she trust them with her own?

Mister Ishida exhaled and coolly requested, "Now I know it may be too soon, Miss Inoue, but for the sake of your privacy and it being just the two of us here, can you please tell me what happened tonight? Did it speak to you?"

She refused to make eye contact. It was odd. She was almost afraid of her Master being judged, only worrying over what he thought of the ultimately private matter. Unlike him, she was completely undressed when he awoke. The sheer thought of it made her turn red and the religious man watched as she cringed. It was obvious the woman was going through trauma recapping the events. For all he knew she was another victim.

"What did the Master tell you?" Orihime asked delicately.

Mrs. Ishida's brows creased together as he attempted to recall. "He told me he was unconscious and awoke on your bed."

Orihime remembered back to when she saw her Master sitting in her room, she struggled with her words. "At first, I really thought it was him. But his voice-"

Her heart thumped violently and he watched her face turn pale. She couldn't help it, her body was acting on it's own. Mister Ishida then lifted his hand carefully to intrude her thoughts. "If you are not yet ready to speak, I will give you all the time you need. Just know I am here, Miss Inoue."

She smirked towards him briefly, feeling his words take affect as she set down the bone china.

She had just finished taking a deep breath when Rangiku entered, closing the door quietly behind herself with a greatly pained expression. In truth she had been asked personally to watch over Orihime from the beginning by her Master. And after being informed of the incident the woman couldn't help feel guilty. "How are you, Dear?" Orihime's heart sank when her friend met her side, bending her knees to reach the floor and folding her dress beneath herself. "I am so sorry for the way I acted." Rangiku moved the girls auburn hair from her face and wrapped her in a hug. "I was only afraid something like this might happen."

It was an abnormal relief to hear Rangiku's confession, hugging her tightly. It was all slowly beginning to make sense now.

.

"Where is Master Kurosaki?" Orihime asked unaware she remained teary eyed. As much as she was nervous about speaking with him she needed to know if he was okay. She was now sitting comfortably, warm, and enjoying tea with others while he was alone, and it didn't feel right.

Mister Ishida sat with his elbows on his knees, twiddling his thumbs, his eyelids lowered. "He's in his room."

Rangiku and Orihime were both facing Mister Ishida now. "When can I see him?"

"He needed some time to himself, but, he never mentioned no visitors." Mister Ishida's figure shrank and he confided, "Whenever you are ready Miss Inoue, you may go."

* * *

With a faint knock on his door he slowly turned to look over his shoulder, his hands lowering.

Upon viewing the face of the nervous beauty he averted his gaze. She was followed in by Mrs. Matsumoto, and her movement may have been timid but she eventually reached his side. He could see the tips of her toes as she stood respectfully, silently.

"Are you alright?" His voice was faded and distant.

Orihime looked down on her Master whose bandaged hand was only slightly covering his face and frowned. "You're the one who's hurt."

He still refused to look at her, pausing as he recalled again. "So you met _it_, then?"

"Yes." Orihime gripped the cuff of her gown and tempered her breath. "None of this is your fault."

"Tch." He growled and shifted away.

Very carefully the matron sat next to him, reaching the skin of his arm. She wanted him to know she hadn't been harmed and that she wouldn't blame him for what happened.

Looking at his hand Orihime only wished to meet his gaze, yet when he finally turned, her Master only looked towards Rangiku briefly. It was only necessary for Orihime to be accompanied when in his presence, he perceived.

Seeing him the way he was now Orihime suddenly fell overrode with emotions. He shouldn't feel incriminated.

This was all _her_ fault.

"Master, I-" The girls pleading breathe caught. "-I have, something I think I must show you."

As Orihime left his side to stand she caught his attention, his curiosity peeked as he could hear her voice growing anxious.

She placed herself in front of him awkwardly on display, and when their eyes met she exhaled.

Her decision was final. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"Rangiku, could you please shut the door?"

Both watched intently as Orihime covered her mouth nervously, with her back facing them and she relaxed her shoulders. The two behind her shared a glance before she clutched the cloth of her wardrobe, carefully pealing down the back of her dress she opened up a wide section of skin. She tried to take calmly breaths to sooth her discomfort, only praying for them to understand once they had seen.

In the dim light of the room the carved marking on her skin was noticeable and painful in appearance.

Rangiku let out a sympathizing gasp. "Miss Inoue?" She had never seen such a ravenous wound, questioning how the young woman could have possibly been harmed in such a manner.

Orihime turned to face them and quickly covered herself. "The demon told me last night that he was attracted to this mark." The maids eyes widened as chills grew over her skin. Orihime wiped away more tears that continued to fall. "I'm sorry that I never told you. I had no idea it would be so important, honest."

Both viewers watched in grievance and in shock, Rangiku covering her mouth as her Master abruptly lifted from his seat, eyeing her closer. "When did this happen?"

Orihime quickly cut him off, holding her long hair aside. "I've had this scar ever since I was very little, something my father once gave me. And to be truthful, It's not the first time I've dealt with something like this." The young woman spoke bravely, lifting her clothes and turning to the eyes of the man she loved. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened tonight. I'm not the victim here Master Kurosaki, you are."

His amber eyes were locked on her guilty figure, his hand reaching hers to hold. When their fingers intertwined and she couldn't help falling to his chest and clinging to him tight.

To think she had been through this before, was something he didn't want to believe. "This is not your fault."

It was strange to think that after everything, his arms were where she felt safest. While grieving Orihime felt herself being held closer in his hold. It was the first time he had ever witnessed the matron cry, knowing the stress of it all, these things in which he could never imagine, were finally enveloping her.

And in the corner by the door Rangiku faintly brimmed, gazing at the moment tenderly.

"Mrs. Matsumoto," Her Master abruptly requested, "Prepare a ride and inform Mr. Yasutora and Mr. Ishida to wait for me downstairs."

In silence the woman nodded and slipped from the room.

"At this time, I really have no choice but to consider at expert."

Orihime sniffled before looking to him. "An expert?"

"I have no other options, it's the only idea I have left," He wiped her cheeks dry and kissed her forehead, "I'm worried for you."

Orihime dried her eyes. "Don't be, I'm fine."

His demeanor changed when seeing her faint smile. "No, you don't understand," His voice was despondent, his thoughts muddled as she curiously looked to him. "I've never lost myself that long before. This time was entirely different."

As much as she dread asking Orihime desperately wished to know if what the demon had told her that night was to be true. Carefully brushing hair behind her ear she hesitantly made the inquiry, "Do you, remember anything?"

In reality, it was almost like remembering a surreal dream. Her Master couldn't fully remember dialogue or images. It was more a _feeling_, a feeling which was quite similar as to the one he felt being there right beside her, right then.

Though it was certain.

That night he could sense her on his skin and taste her on his tongue. Undoubtedly he knew the very moment he awoke that he had wrongly mishandled her.

Feeling flustered and intimidated by his daunting glance she turned away.

"No. No, I have no record," He swallowed, looking aside. "And please, Miss Inoue, if this scares you and you need time away, I will certainly understand."

Orihime felt a flare of pride, reaching his shaven shin with the tips of her fingers. "I won't be afraid."

In the privacy of the vacant room they shared a meaningful kiss, short, but ever so sweet as Orihime only wished to convey how much he did mean to her.

"We'll talk later." He squeezed her hand and let go. "Get some rest, and I will be back as soon as possible."

* * *

As the wheels continued to spin Master Kurosaki was beginning to question whether or not it was at all a good idea.

He had no knowledge of the man they were racing to meet, he had only heard in the past of 'a strange man' posing to understand dark matters. He realized he could possibly be a fraud but he wasn't about to toss the notion of meeting the man when things were gaining momentum the way they were.

"So, where exactly are we headed Kurosaki?" Mister Ishida harped as he found the ride to be slightly uncomfortable. "Where does this man live?"

"I heard that he lives further in the woods," Mr Kurosaki replied coolly, earning a great reaction from the dark haired man.

It would explain why the road was so uneven.

"Are you insane?" Mister Ishida harped cynically, "He's probably some random psychopath! Some lunatic living in the forest? I mean honestly, Kurosaki."

The Master eyeballed Mister Ishida in irritation. "That's exactly why I'm worried if this is worth it or not!"

Chad sat across from the two of them but had little to say over the matter.

"It wasn't too long ago that I thought this stuff was all make believe. How am I supposed to know how to handle it? All I do know is that something has to be done and fast. And I'm beginning to think that if I revealed my worries to a sane person, I would be convicted the same as him."

Uryuu's expression softened, imagining the matron left behind at the estate. "Well, then I guess I'll attempt at feeling assured."

Master Kurosaki grunted as he looked out the window, watching trees pass. "At this point I'm just hoping he exists."

Uryuu sighed at the Master's weak attempt of a plan when suddenly the wagon stopped moving. The three of them grew curious, opening their doors to where Ichigo could see a faint sign in the distance.

"Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" Mister Ishida read over the sign as they all stood, blankly. "We're all going to die."

Master Kurosaki ignored the statement, only boldly stepping forward to the ratty old building. The two following simply looked at each other and followed the man to an already sightly opened door.

"Excuse me, anyone here?" Master Kurosaki peered inside. He could hear a faint ruffling until a tall, broad man appeared.

"Good evening."

The Master quickly ran over the man's appearance, his eyes assertive. "We're looking for a man by the name of Kisuke. Is he here?

It took a moment for the man to reply, judging the new clientele. "What matter of business are you seeking?"

He wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, his mind flaring with the thought of the passed year.

"Demon possession."

The large man stood solemnly, no change to his mannerism or expression before he turned. "Right this way."

Inside the room the five men waited patiently for words to be spoken.

"Tessai here has informed me of your reason for coming. And I must say, I don't have time for non-believers or trickery, so if you're feeling uneasy about the subject matter, please leave." Mister Ishida could see the man staring at him in specific. "Use salt, or a pendant and perhaps the monsters will leave you be."

He was about to brush them off, rising to his seat when Master Kurosaki snipped, "You think I would come all the way out here if it weren't serious?"

The stranger with the green hat leaned forward. "I'll be honest. I don't get many visitors here, and when I do the problems aren't quite usually something that can be fixed."

An uneasy feeling washed over the three visitors, Master Kurosaki in particular taking a worried swallow. "You have to help me. I can't take this anymore."

"To what are you referring?" The man's interest was suddenly peaked.

"At first, I thought I was going insane. Now it's gotten worse, this voice taking over my body whenever it pleases."

Urahara could see his distress and eagerness of termination. "You mean, at night?"

He thought about it briefly. "I guess it has only ever happened at night." The other two appeared to agree.

Kisuke shifted and looked to the man by the door unknowingly.

"So what you're telling me is that_ you've _been possessed? The demon is only targeting you in specific?"

Eyes shifted throughout the room.

"The voices started almost a year ago and now it's slowly getting worse," Master Kurosaki was slowly starting to loose his temper, his voice turning aggressive. "It's taken over my body, set fire, hurt people and is now having conversations with whoever it pleases."

He was sure taken back by the man's admission, finding the gentlemen were surprisingly serious in their business. He could now address the situation with conviction.

"Mister Kurosaki, was it? I'm going to have to ask your friends to leave the room."

Looking downward, the two watched Ichigo's expression go blank.

"We'll be outside." Mister Ishida gave in, and the door was locked behind them.

"I'll be truthful with you, Mister Kurosaki. If the demon is latching itself to you in specific, it means it's after something it thinks only you can give to it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You said you hear it's voice, has it given you an idea? If you listen to what to it's saying _very carefully_, it might just tell you."

"There's a woman, who works for me. She was the last person it tried to make contact with. She only told me she thinks it's because of a mark she has on her shoulder. It looks like a burn, kind of circular-" He wasn't quite remembering the shape.

"That's quite alright." The man lowered his head and sighed, understanding the situation to it's full entirety. "I believe I know of the symbol you're referring to, Mister Kurosaki. And if it is what I speculate, it might be in your best interest to leave this woman be."

"Excuse me?"

Urahara's eyes sharpened, giving Ichigo a weighted stare.

"The demon is choosing you because it knows you are the one who can get closest to her. If it figures you are no longer of use, it will move on."

"Are you suggesting I ask her to leave?"

"I am only telling you what I know. How you choose to handle the matter I will leave up to you." Reaching his shelf Urahara placed an interesting necklace on the surface of his desk. "I have only this, which might warn off any composed evil." Ichigo looked over the pendant as the shop keep dug through his desk, to which Mister Kurosaki then heard a heavy thud. "-And this."

Amber eyes took in the weapons appearance, a silver crafted gun.

"This isn't something people can escape from, Mister Kurosaki. I've seen it a thousand times. Depending on how committed this demon may be, it might follow her. There's nothing else I can give to her except that pendant, and to tell you that your best chance of helping her is finding out what it wants and trying to make it impossible."

Urahara could see the mans hope wither.

"I'm sorry."

He then watched his client reach out and grab the rifle, slipping it inside his coat pocket as he made his way.

"Thank you for your time."


End file.
